The real connection
by rebeccag239
Summary: While Sailor Moon and the rest of the scouts are battling a monster, Sailor Moon is hit with an attack and is sent to 1982 where she meets Alex, Gene and the rest of the gang. Will Serena be able to return home or will she be stuck in 1982 forever?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ashes to Ashes, Sailor Moon or anything to do with it. Everything is owned by their respectivive companies

/A/N1I just decided to write this story as suddenly I got this idea as I was at work. I know some of you might think its a stupid idea but I hope you all like it anyway

**The real connection**

Chapter one: My name is Serena.....

TOKYO JAPAN

(It was a dark and dismal night in Tokyo Japan but that did not stop the superheroes of Tokyo trying to stop the giant monster that was standing in front of them, She growled as she glared at the five girls and the male standing on the ground)

"Now who should I choose first" the monster grinned showing her face "What about cape boy or maybe his pretty girl" she smirked as she looked at Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon "Eeney meeny miney"

"You dare hurt either of them!" a loud voice was heard as the monster turned around to see Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus glaring at her "We are the sailor scouts of love and justice and for that we will punish you!"

"Oh please" the monster smirked "I really do not think that any of your attacks will be able to do anything against me"

"Be careful" Sailor Mercury whispered as she continued to scan the monster with her pocket computer "I think she might have an hidden agenda behind that mask of hers"

"Thanks very much" Tuxedo Mask drawled as Sailor Moon let out a sharp giggle which led for a glare from Sailor Mars

"Oooh are you girlies getting into a little tiff" the monster giggled which led to an attack from Sailor Juipter. It hit the monster straight in the chest and she lay on the floor moaning in pain

"Now Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask announced kneeling on the floor as not to get in the way from Jupiter`s attack. Sailor Moon looked confused as she glanced at her boyfriend

"" she mumbled as she struggled to get to her feet. She swung her wand around and from the attack hit the monster straight in the chest. The monster wailed in pain as she hung her head and collapsed to the ground. But just as the monster was about to disengrate she swung her hand and sent out an attack that Sailor Moon was hit straight in the chest as well. She collapsed to the ground holding her head in pain

"Serena!" Tuxedo Mask yelled "Serena say something!" he yelled. But nothing was coming from Serena`s lips

"Maybe she`s in a dreamless sleep" Sailor Venus wondered as she looked across at Sailor Mercury who was shaking her head

"No " the blunette replied "Ive scanned her and she seems to be in some sort of coma. It must have come from the attack"

"Cant any of you do anything!" the black haired masked hero begged as he glanced at each of the girls

"Aren`t you the one that is meant to be a doctor" Sailor Mars glared in annoyance

"Maybe you should be the one to take her home Darien" Amy replied "Or in a better case take her to your house"

"Ok" Darien nodded scooping up Serena and flying above in the sky. The rest of the sailor scouts decided to go home in case their parents got worried about them

(Meanwhile Serena woke up and she was lead in the middle of a street. She picked herself up and looked around at her surroundings. Nothing looked famiilar to the blonde headed girl)

"H-Hello!" she shouted "Darien, Rini!" she yelled. Glancing down she noticed she was still dressed in her sailor fuku

"Well at least im still undercover" she thought as Serena started to walk down the street. Suddenly she turned a corner and bumped into a girl who had short black hair and was wearing clothes Serena had never seen on any people in Tokyo

"Are you lost" the girl smiled and Serena noticed she had a slight accent

"No" Serena replied "I`m about to meet my boyfriend"

"Well how about ill walk with you" the girl smiled as she held out an hand to Serena "Im Sharon but my close friends call me Shaz. Whats your name"

"Serena" Serena replied

"Nice name" Shaz grinned "I`m guessing that you and your fella are going to a fancy dress party judging by your outfit" she looked at Serena`s sailor fuku and Serena blushed

"Its not like that" the younger girl protested

"Don`t worry ill keep your little secret" Shaz smiled "This is where im meeting my fiancee and the rest of my friends, Do you want to come in until your boyfriend arrives"

"Ok" Serena smiled as Shaz walked into Luigi`s leaving Serena to follow her down the steps. The restaurant looked very cosy as Shaz walked up to a tall blonde haired male and hugged him, Serena assumed that was her fiancee. Sitting next to him was a curly good looking male and next to him was an hard looking blonde male. Sitting opposite him was a brown headed good looking female who gave Serena a smile

"Hey Shaz" the brown headed female waved

"Hey Alex" she smiled "This is Serena she just came in here to wait for her boyfriend, I found her walking the streets alone"

"I didnt know you had those types of friends Shaz" the curly haired male laughed and was joined in by the blonde haired just sent a glare to them

"Just ignore them Shaz" the brown haired woman replied "I`m Alex Serena and those two idiots over there are Ray and Gene" she shot a look across at Gene who just smirked at her

"I`m Chris" Chris smiled at Serena who just blushed and looked down on the ground

"Nice to meet you" she replied

"Come and sit with us while your boyfriend comes" Alex replied as she pulled a chair and Serena sat on it

"Where are you Darien" she thought as the others contiuned to talk among picked up a bread roll and buttered it while Alex and Gene sat at their normal table talking to themselves

"Bread Serena?" Chris grinned at the blonde headed girl who nodded

"I like your hairstyle" Shaz replied "Mine is too short though to have any normal hairstyle so I just have it cropped"

"You look nice to me anyway" Chris grinned at Shaz who blushed

"Aww baby" she grinned as she gave him a peck on the cheek. Serena just smilled as she contuined to eat her bread roll. An italian male who Serena presumed was the owner walked up to the table

"Another bottle of your house rubbish please Luigi!" Gene barked out "And also a bottle of your over priced fizzy water. For the girl over there" he pointed at Serena

"Yes Mr Hunt" Luigi scowled muttering under his breath

"If that was for me then im not really that thirsty" Serena trailed off

"You need a drink it looks like your dying of thirst" Ray smirked. Serena then jumped as Ray mentioned the word dying

"Ray" Alex scowled as Luigi placed a bottle of water and a glass in front of Serena "Now your scaring the girl" the brown haired female replied "Are you ok Serena?" she glanced at Serena who nodded

"Im fine" she mumbled as she drank a bit of the water "Lita and Mina would have a field day here" she thought "All these cute guys But all I want is Darien. Where is he!"

TOKYO JAPAN

(Meanwhile Darien, still in his Tuxedo Mask aitree, jumped from tree to tree with Serena still in his arms. He jumped through the window of his apartment and lay Serena on his bed, Rini lay sleeping in the bed next to her as she was stopping the night there)

"If I only had my equipment" the black haired male sighed "But I left it all at the hospital!". Serena just lay there not moving her expression on her face not moving "If only I had stood in front of the monster!" Darien cried out loud

"Darien" Rini said sleepily opening her eyes "What`s up with Serena"

"She`s just sleeping sweetie" Darien replied "Why dont you go back to sleep"

"OK" Rini narrowed her eyes in annoyance "But if she isnt ok in the morning you and the other scouts better tell me what is going on. After all I am a scout as well" as the pinkhead girl snuggled back under her duvet Darien glanced at his girlfriend as he also sat on his sofa and started to drift off to sleep as well

(Meanwhile Serena burrowed under her cover on her sofa trying to sleep. Alex took pity on her after Darien had failed to turn up and she had offered to lend her a place for the night)

"What am I doing here" the blonde girl grumbled to herself "Was it something that the monster did but why didn`t Darien or any of the other scouts come either It doesn`t make any sense"

(Suddenly Alex walked into the room holding a cup of tea in her hands)

"Sleep well" the brown haired female smiled. Serena nodded

"Yeah thanks" she replied "Ill just stay here while you go to work. Or ill have a look around town"

"Nonsense" Alex smiled "Why dont you come to work with me. And if Gene says anything ill just ignore him im sure Shaz and Chris wont mind, Ray thats a different story but if he tries hitting on you ill tell Gene" she gave a sharp laugh "You do not want to go walking around London on your own. I know its only 1982 but still" she trailed off as she noticed the look on Serenas face "Whats wrong" she asked confused

"What did you say" Serena croaked white forming on her face "1982?"

"Yeah" Alex replied "Now come on lets find you something to wear" as Alex dragged Serena into her bedroom thoughts began to swim through Serenas mind

"What am I doing in 1982" the blonde thought "It doesn`t make sense, I wasn`t even born in 1982!"

TOKYO JAPAN

(Meanwhile back in Japan Darien, Rini and the rest of the inner scouts were holding a crisis meeting after what had happened to Serena the previous evening)

"So she isnt moving at all!" Mina gasped holding an hand to her face. Darien shook his head

"No" he replied his head hung low "I just thought it must have been an aftershock to the monsters reaction. But usually we heal ourselves better after a couple of hours but Serena is still the same as she was last night"

"Do you think we should enquire?" Amy whispered "If this is serious then Serena will need a doctor"

"Oh and what have doctors testing on her and then on the rest of us!" Raye snapped turning her head towards the blunette "No Amy I dont think that will work at all but I still do not know what to do"

"This is a mystery" Lita murmured shaking her brown head. Rini sitting on Dariens knee just shook her head in anger

"This is just like that meatball head!" she cried out in anger "Always thinking about herself and now look where that has got her"

"But Rini" Darien glanced at his future daughter "She was trying to protect us from the creature"

"Yeah and look where that got her" Rini Raye and Minas heads turned toward Amy whos communicator was bleeping merrily

"Another attack" Lita gulped "And we are one scout down"

"Hey we can manage without that meatball head" Raye grinned. Mina shot Raye a dirty look

"And there`s Michelle and Amara as well if we get to any trouble" Amy mumbled scanning her computer

"Didn`t they say they were away for the weekend though" Mina replied

Your right" Darien nodded "Look Ill take Rini home. You four transform and then ill join you at the battle. Without Serena im pretty useless" Darien confessed his blue eyes falling to the ground

"Hey I can help as well .In fact im probably better than some of you" Rini complained

"Yeah and without Serena your useless as well" Darien said which didnt go down well with Rini "Just trust me" he glanced into his daughters red eyes who nodded

"Ok" she replied. Darien picked her up, gave the four scouts a nod then began to run in the opposite direction. The scouts held up their hensien pens and transformed into their scout forms just making sure there was not anyone around

"Ready" Sailor Venus nodded as the scouts ran to where the monster was. They did not take long to realise that it was the same monster they had faced the day previous and had hurt Serena

"Hey ugly!" Sailor Jupiter yelled at the monster "I thought we had finished you off and what have you done to my friend!"

"Oh that ditz of a girl" the monster chuckled "I sent her to a place where you will never find her. Seems you will have only four scouts to deal with now"

"You will not!" a voice was heard and the four girls turned around to see Tuxedo Mask standing there his black cloak swaying in the wind "Young girls have a right to have fun and have a right to life. You have no right to take that life away, I Tuxedo Mask will make sure that you stop that

"Oh the pretty boy is back I see" the monster smirked "Take that!" she yelled swinging her attack and sending it straight down the middle to where he stood. It hit Tuxedo mask straight in the chest and he fell straight onto the ground

"Tuexdo Mask!" Raye yelled running over to their fallen comrade. Sailor Venus and Sailor Juipter just stood there with shocked looks on their faces

"Take this!, Jupiter thunder crash!" Sailor Jupiter yelled swinging her attack through the air, hitting the monster straight in the chest. She began to moan in pain as she crumpled to the ground

"You will never know where they have been taken to!" she yelled as she disappeared from view, Sailors Jupiter, Venus and Mercury ran across to where Mars was holding a fallen Tuxedo Mask

"Hes still breathing" Mars replied "But maybe they both need medical attention and fast"

"But you said" Mercury said but was cut off by Mars

"I know" she sighed "But maybe we need the other scouts involved as well" meaning Neptune Uranus and Pluto "They might know more than us about this strange occurrence that is happening to us"

"OK" Mercury nodded and was followed by nods from Jupiter and Venus. They all wanted to know what has happened to their leader and was also happening to her boyfriend now as well

"Rini" Venus whispered "She needs to be looked after as well"

"Ill get her" Jupiter mumbled "Mercury you look after Darien and Mars you Serena. Venus you ask Artemis as well and try and get as much information as you can off him and Luna". The blonde nodded as they all made their seperate ways home

(Serena wandered into CID, following Alex as she wandered to her desk. Ray, Chris and Shaz were also at their respective desks with the rest of CID just miling around. Gene of course was in his office brooding about something)

"Morning mam" Shaz smiled at Alex "Oh hey Serena" she glanced at the younger girl "Did Alex give you some clothes"

Serena nodded "Yeah" she mumbled. She was dressed in a tight blue shirt with blue jeans and black fitted boots. This was not the type of clothes that she wore in Tokyo but she did not have any other choice

"The guv looks like he is in a bit of a mood" Chris glanced over Alexs shoulder "Somehing about a drugs raid last night. They got plods down to sort it out but nobody has been arrested"

"Thanks Chris" Alex smiled at the blonde headed male "Ill go and have a word with him now". Alex tapped lightly on the glass window and entered Genes office

"Did you manage to get in touch with your boyfriend then" Shaz glanced at Serena over the typewriter. Serena shook her head as she tugged at her blouse

"Not yet" she replied "Hopefully I will" she smiled

"I hope so too" Shaz smiled "Its awful being away from your true love, I remember once me and Chris" she paused as Chris wandered past her talking to Ray "Doesn't matter" she replied as Chris handed her a piece of paper, Suddenly Viv the desk sergeant walked into CID

"Miss" he glanced at Serena "There's somebody here to see you. A young male"

"Who" Serena thought. There was nobody here in this world who knew she was stuck here. The door opened and Darien wandered in his black hair crumpled and dressed in his Tuxedo mask suit, but without the mask and hat

"Darien!" Serena gasped as she ran forward and hugged him "What are you doing here" she whispered to him

"The same monster attacked again" he muttered "I got hit and somehow I ended here. I entered an Italian restaurant and the owner directed me to this police station"

"Hang on a minute!" Gene's loud voice boomed over the silence "I'm the sheriff here and you do as I say. This is 1982!"

"1982" Darien croaked "Serena I don't feel so good" he mumbled as he collapsed on the floor

"This is indeed a strange turn of events" Alex mumbled as she watched Serena looking after Darien

"Yum" Shaz grinned as Chris decided to give her the evil eye. Ray just rolled his eyes as he carried on with his work as Alex and Gene watched the scene

"Bolly" Gene mumured "My office. Now"

"Yes Guv" Alex nodded as she followed Gene into his office. Darien then sat up rubbing his eyes

"Serena" he replied" What are we doing in 1982"

"No idea" Serena murmured "But we must be here for a reason"

"Bolly" Gene replied "Is this one of your crackpot ideas. You seem to know a lot about them" he murmured as he drank from his hipflask

"No Gene" Alex shook her head "But I think we can help them. Ive helped people like them before. Just give me a chance" she pleaded. Gene glanced at her and nodded

"Ok Bolls" he replied as he opened the door "But if this screws up then its on your head"

"Thank you" Alex nodded as she followed Gene out of the office then the pair of them strode across to where Serena and Darien were standing

"You come with me and Ray" Gene motioned to Ray who was sitting next to Chris "We will get you something to wear. Cant go walking round with that suit on all day people will ask questions. Serena is it?" Gene glanced at Serena who nodded her blue eyes opened wide "You stay here and wait till your boyfriend gets back"

"Thank you" Darien nodded as he walked away with Gene and Ray. Serena just sank down on the chair shaking her head

"Are you like me" Alex mumured to herself as she sat back down at her desk "And if you are why are you in 1982?"

What will Serena and Darieb do next now they are stuck in 1982. And what will the scouts do to try and save them.

A/N 2 I don`t know when ill get the next chapter up as im back at work tommorow and I only really have the weekends for writing plus ive got another story on the go but when I get some spare time I promise ill get round to doing chapter two. Im looking forward to the police action scenes in the quatro.

Also do you think I should have the monsters come to 1982 as well so then Serena and Darien would transform or should I just leave it as them trying to get back to Tokyo and leave the monsters with the other scouts. Just a question that`s all?


	2. Quatros and disguises

I do not own Ashes to Ashes, Sailor Moon or anything to do with it. Everything is owned by their respective companies

I would like to thanks Usako for their nice review for the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one. Also I would like to thank Malacoda for their constructive criticism

**The real connection **

**Chapter 2: Quatros and disguises**

(It was mid afternoon in London and Serena was sat across from Shaz flicking through a magazine. She winced at some of the fashions that were scattered across the pages)

"Wonder what Mina would say if she was here" the blonde headed girl though and winced at the thought of the other blonde headed scout. She was probably the scout that she missed while she was trapped in this world. Seeing the look on Serena`s face Shaz glanced across the typewriter

"You ok" the black haired girl smiled at Serena "You look a little anxious". Serena nodded and smiled

"I suppose I am" she sighed "I just hope Darien is ok. He seems a long time out with those other two males"

"Don`t worry" Chris grinned lying back in the chair "Your guy is perfectly capable with Gene. Maybe not Ray though" he grinned to himself and Alex who has just walked into CID turned to stare at Chris along with Shaz "What!" Chris looked confused glancing from Alex and then to Shaz "What have I done now" the blonde haired male complained

"Doesn`t matter" Shaz muttered rolling her eyes then turning back to the typewriter where she was typing up notes that Gene had given her on the drugs operation. Suddenly the door opened and Gene strode back in, followed by Ray and then finally Darien. Gene and Ray had managed to find the black haired male a dark shirt along with grey trousers and dark shoes.

"Your back!" Serena grinned running towards her prince. Darien smiled

"Where did you think I had got to" he replied giving Serena a big kiss. Serena blushed as she started playing with her fingers her head low

"I don't know" she murmured "I thought you might have gone home or something" she replied her head bent low with embarrassment

"No" Darien shook his head "I thought you would have known me better than that Serena" he laughed "When we go home we are going together and that a promise"

"That`s so cute!" Shaz grinned leaning over the type writer "You never say things like that to me Chris!" she glared at Chris "When was the last time you took me out for me a meal and I`m not counting Luigi`s on that!"

"What is this slap Chris day" Chris complained "First Ray this morning then you. I don't have to stay around here you know to get harassed"

"You and Chris might be more alike then you think" Darien murmured in Serena`s ear. Now it was the meatball headed girl turn to glare at her bethrothed

"Thanks very much" she replied poking her tongue out. Gene and Alex then strode out of the office

"Me and Bolly are off to stake out about that drugs raid that happened this morning" the blonde headed male announced "Chris, Ray you stay here and try and trace up anyone who was around this morning. And you two" he glanced at Serena and Darien "You just stay here and don't make any mischief" he raised an eyebrow which made Ray smirk, Chris confused and Shaz and Alex glare at their leader. Serena nodded

"Yes sir" she mumbled. Gene and Alex walked out of the building as Shaz turned to Serena

"Tomorrow you and me are going to a hairdresser" she smiled "As much as I like your hairstyle it isn't suitable."

"But I have had this hairstyle all my life!" Serena protested "It`s part of who I am!". Serena couldn't really explain about Sailor Moon to Shaz as she wouldn't understand what she meant. Darien then tapped Serena on the shoulder and Serena turned around to glance at him

"Maybe Shaz is right" he replied. Darien then muttered under his breath "Maybe if whoever sent us here might be undercover here as well so if we change ourselves a bit we wont be as obvious"

"But you wont be able to call me Meatball Head anymore" Serena pouted. Darien chuckled

"Maybe ill be able to call you something else instead" he smiled as he kissed the top of Serena`s head. Serena blushed as Shaz just basked in the romantasism of it before going back to her typing

"Somebody gag me" Ray muttered under his breath "Before I throw up"

"I think its cute" Chris admitted before he was a sent a look from his collegue and friend

"Twonk" Ray muttered before he also too went back to his work.

TOKYO JAPAN

(Meanwhile back in Tokyo Raye, Lita, Mina and Amy were sat in a living room waiting for Michelle and Amara to appear. They had sent the unconscious bodies of Serena and Darien to them and the two older scouts had promised to investigate them. Michelle then walked back in the room with a grave look on her face)

"What is it" Mina whispered "Is it bad news?" the blonde headed girl replied

Michelle shook her head "No" she whispered "They are still alive. But they are in a very deep sleep. It seems as if the attack from the monster sent them into a very deep sleep which they cant be waken from. It just seems like its a waiting game until they do wake up"

"But what happens if somebody decides to attack" Lita exclaimed "We are already one scout down plus Tuxedo Mask. We need them!" she cried angrily

"We know Lita" Mina replied putting one hand on the brown headed girl shoulder "But there`s nothing we can do at the moment. Hopefully they will recover soon " she sighed pulling a strand of blonde hair from her shoulder

"Luckily its the summer holidays" Amy said "Then at least the only people we need to keep it from are Serenas parents. Ill contact them and say shes gone on holiday with Darien. That at least covers both of them. Do you mind Michelle if I stay here and run a few tests on both of them" she glanced at her fellow water scout who shook her head

"No problem" she smiled "After all we need to know what has happened to our poor prince and princess. I just hope they are ok" she replied worry crossing her face

"I`m sure we will" Amara muttered "Knowing Serena she will probably recover soon complaining of food and demanding to see Darien. That's if he hasn't recovered soon" the blonde headed masculine scout rolled her eyes as she walked out of the room. Lita stood up as if to follow Amara but Mina pulled her down

"I`m sorry about Amara" Michelle replied "But shes just as worried about Serena and Darien as we are. She just has a funny way of showing it that`s all" Michelle murmured as all the other scouts nodded their heads bent low

"Come back home soon Serena" Raye thought "Otherwise Ill have nobody to fight with" the black haired girl laughed to herself

LONDON ENGLAND

(In London Alex and Gene were riding in the Quatro, trying to find the house where the drug dealer they had found information out from this morning was hiding)

"Slow down Gene!" Alex replied annoyed trying her best to hold on in the car "This isn't a race you know" the brown headed female replied annoyed

"I thought you had got over your issues Drakey with my speed" Gene grunted turning a corner sharply as the red Audi spun its way around "And stop wearing a seatbelt either were policeofficers"

Alex rolled her eyes at the blonde headed male "And you stop being so pig ignorant" she replied angrily as the car came to a sudden stop outside a broken down house. Gene got out of the car and slammed the door as Alex got out of the Quatro slowly, her white boots fallin hard on the gravel. Gene knocked sharply on the door and waited a couple of minutes before a blonde headed female answered the door

"Hello" she replied smiling before Gene pushed past her and knocked the door flying at the same time "Hey!" the blonde headed girl replied annoyed a cross look crossing her pretty face

"Sorry luv but I haven't got time to mess around!" Gene shouted as he raced into the living area where a good looking black headed male with stubble on his face was sleeping, Gene then pushed the sofa over resulting in waking the male up

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" the male exclaimed "And how dare you think you can just come into my house and push me around"

"David Ashware your nicked for the possession of drugs and also the attack on Tom" Gene pause and glanced at Alex "What was his last name again"

"Don`t know" Alex shrugged as the woman cowered in fear as David had his head smashed against the coffee table

"Just Tom then!" Gene exclaimed as he pushed David out of the hallway into the front street where the Quatro was waiting "Don`t worry you can do all your explaining back at the station"

"I am so sorry i have no idea where this information comes from!" Alex apologised to the blonde headed female "Come with us down to the station where you can wait for your boyfriend"

"Thanks" the blonde headed female remained unsure "I think" she murmured as she followed Alex out of the house

(Gene pulled David through CID where some of the backstreet CID glanced at their leader nervously)

"I aint done anything!" the black haired male protested "I have been framed!"

"Just saying that sunshine and ill make sure you will get more years in jail than your age!" Gene exclaimed as he pushed David through the doors of CID. Alex and the blonde headed female walked slowly through the doors as they both sat down on a chair

"I swear he hasn't done anything" the blonde headed girl replied "He was with me all the time. And I can provide a alibi as well" she glanced as Alex as she spoke

"Do not worry" Alex replied "If your boyfriend is as innocent as you say he is then Gene wont be able to take anything off him. What is your name?" she glanced at her

"Angel" she replied her head bowed low

"Ok Angel just wait here" Alex muttered as she opened the doors to CID where Darien and Serena had their heads bent low. Alex walked up to them and the duo broke apart, Serena lightly blushing

"Don`t mind me" Alex replied laughing "I was just popping in to say I am with the girlfriend of the man we brought in for questioning. She could be useful to the investigation as she says she could provide an alibi"

"No problem" Darien nodded "Me and Serena were just discussing our plans for tomorrow anyway"

"We were?" Serena replied. Noticing the look that Darien gave her she gave a small smile "Oh yeah we were" Serena laughed as Alex looked confused

"I`m not even going to ask" the brown haired female replied as she closed the door. But as she did Serena noticed Angel sitting on the seat outside CIDs main office, the blonde headed girl went a deathly shade of pale as she noticed the other blonde headed woman"

"Serena?" Darien lightly touched her arm "Are you ok?"

"The girl" Serena croaked "It`s the same girl who attacked us and who sent us here. Maybe we need to destroy her to get back to Tokyo" she cried "That`s the reason why we are here Darien!" she cried

"Everything ok Serena?" Shaz glanced at her. Darien nodded

"Everything is fine Shaz" he replied. Shaz gave a brief nod as she walked back to her seat and continued with her typing

"I swear Darien it was her!" Serena protested as they sat at a table in Luigis. They had decided to join CID for a drink as it was their first night here

"Maybe it was somebody who looked like her, beside how could she have been sent to 1982 like us" Darien crossed his face as he continued to pour himself a glass of house wine

"She might have been sent there by her leader" Serena replied crossly "These things can happen Darien"

"So what do we do?. Transform or try and let Alex and Gene work things out by themselves" Darien said

"Maybe it isn`t David who is the person involved in this. Maybe it`s her and she`s just covering for him. If they arrest her then maybe we can go home" Serena grinned

"Well we can`t do anything tomorrow anyway as me and you are going to get your haircut" Darien replied. Serena squirmed in her seat

"Didn`t I tell you not to mention that again" she replied crossly "Beside how am I going to transform into Sailor Moon" she hissed

"I`m sure that the crystal will still recognise you without your meatballs" Darien smiled. The door to Luigi`s then opened and Alex and Gene wandered in bickering with one another

"I`m sure that the girl is hiding something" Gene replied as the two of them sat at their usual table. "Luigi another bottle of your house rubbish please" he barked at the Italian owner

"Yes Mr Hunt" Luigi sighed as he wandered off to get the usual bottle of wine

"I don't think so" Alex replied "She seems too genuine and nice to be hiding something as sinister as this"

"I`m going to get a warrant for her tomorrow to bring her in for questioning" Gene replied as Luigi placed a glass of wine in front of them and their usual two glasses "And nothing you say Drakey is going to stop me. Cheers" he replied as he drank slowly the wine

"What was that?" Darien muttered as he and Serena over heard their conversation

"Looks like Gene isn't one for pretty girls after all" Serena grinned "He seems to think the same as I am thinking about our fallen Angel"

"You can`t just start asking her if she belongs to an evil organisation though" Darien scowled "It would make you not look right"

"Well at least im trying!" Serena exclaimed before tears started to fall from her eyes. Darien placed one hand on hers and looked in her blue eyes, blue meeting blue

"Maybe your right" he said sighing "Look let Gene and Alex bring her in for questioning tomorrow and if they have arrested her then maybe we should investigate. Lets just take things slowly ok" he smiled. Serena nodded and also grinned

"You know you just want to see Sailor Moon in action" she grinned as Darien blushed a deep shade of red

"Huh what about you. You know you just want to see Tuxedo Masks dashing cape and hat" the blacked haired male smirked

"Looks like things are back to normal over there" Shaz smiled as Chris put an arm around his fiancés shoulders

"Looks like something or nothing to me" Ray scoffed as he drank a bit more wine. Alex glanced over at Darien and Serena before turning her attention back to Gene, brown eyes matching blue

"What do you think those two are planning" she replied softly "They may be dangerous, I shall have to keep an eye on them. Everything is significant" she murmured

"What are you waffling about Bolly" Gene replied as he polished off the bottle of wine "Another bottle of your house rubbish please Luigi!"

"Nothing" Alex replied softly as she glanced at Serena and Darien, a tear forming in her eye

(Back in Tokyo and Michelle and Amara were glancing at the notes that Amy had made from Serena and Darien)

"This is not good" Michelle replied softly as she glanced at her partner "The other scouts are right Amara what happens if another monster attacks"

"I`m sure we will be fine" Amara smiled putting one arm around her partners shoulder. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Michelle jumped up to answer it leaving Amara on her own. Michelle opened the door to see Tristia standing there in the dark

"Tristia" Michelle replied surprised to see her fellow scout here "What do you want"

"I have news" Tristia replied "And it could be crucial on what happens to Serena and Darien. Here" she said holding out an old newspaper cutting "I think you should sit down" she replied

What has Tristia found and could it help save Serena and Darien. Plus is Angel all she seems?. Tune in next time to fine out


	3. Moon Crystal Power!

I do not own Ashes to Ashes, Sailor Moon or anything to do with it. Everything is owned by their respective companies

Thanks to all that have read and reviewed so far. I hope you are all enjoying it. Chapters should be coming out on a two weekly basis at the moment because I am working on another fic currently but don't worry I will get another chapter out

The real connection

Chapter 3: Moon Crystal Power!

(Tristia closed the door behind her as Michelle sat down on the sofa clutching the newspaper cutting that Tristia brought her)

"Michelle what`s wrong?" Amara asked concerned glancing at the blue headed woman. Michelle held out a finger and wagged it at Amara

"I think she`s reading something" Tristia looked at the blonde headed female who was leaning against the doorframe. Amara crossed her arms in annoyance. Michelle finished reading the article then beckoned Amara over to her side

"Read this" she murmured. Amara looked over her partners shoulder and started to read the article

POLICEWOMAN IN SEVERE COMA

Alex Drake is critically ill in a coma after she was found lying unconscious by a ditch next to the barge "The Lady Di". Nobody was with her at the time and she was rushed straight to hospital. Earlier that day she was used in an attempt to arrest wanted criminal Arthur Layton who had taken an busker hostage and then tried to take Drakes younger daughter Molly Drake hostage but unsucceeded. If you have seen this man or anyone else please contact the police

"I found it while I was looking through some old papers" Tristia explained putting down her cup of tea. "I thought it might be helpful to us"

"Why?" Amara replied "It`s not like we know this woman. How is it going to help up find Serena and Darien?"

"It could be helpful" Michelle admitted "We could contact the next of kin and explain we have a similar situation with our two friends. Maybe they could give us some advice?"

"But on the other hand maybe they know nothing at all" Tristia explained "If this Alex is in a coma for as long as the paper says then maybe she might be in a coma for forever. But ill ring up the paper and ask to speak to the next of kin. If I get any other information ill let you know"

"Thanks Tristia" Michelle smiled "Ill let you out shall I"? As Michelle went to the door with Tristia Amara glanced once again at the notes Amy had left. She had left brief notes but all said the same thing. Until Serena and Darien awoke from their comas then there was nothing that the Sailor Scouts could do

"I don't know how getting in touch with this woman is going to do any good" Amara glowered as Michelle came back into the room

"Well we can try" Michelle replied "We can`t sit around here and do nothing Amara. We have to do something at least!"

(In London Serena had got up early and had crept downstairs as not to waken up Alex who was sound asleep on the sofa. She crept downstairs to Luigis where Luigi himself was busy pottering about the restaurant trying to clear up after the mess CID had made the day before)

"Luigi?" Serena said quietly walking up to the bar. Luigi turned around and nearly dropped a glass on the floor

"Oh Miss Serena you nearly killed me there!" the Italian waiter said "I thought it would be CID that would kill me but no it was nearly you. What are you doing up this early. Was Signoire Drake keeping you awake?"

Serena giggled "No" she replied "I just couldn't sleep that`s all. Plus I was here all night with Darien so I didn't get to sleep till pretty late"

"Ah" Luigi smiled "Is he how you say it "the one" he hummed to himself polishing a glass. Serena nodded and smiled to herself

"Yeah" she smiled "Me and Darien have been through so much together I don't know what life would be like if he wasn't here. He's like my other half my yin to his yang

"That sounds like Signor Hunt and Signoire Drake" Luigi replied laying a tablecloth on the table "Always bickering with one another but I know if one was to leave without the other, the other would grow depressed pretty quickly. I know these English people always too stubborn. But Luigi knows these things" he smiled pointing a finger to his forehead. Serena grinned and started to laugh

"You sound like my friend Mina" she replied "She's into romance too" she sighed. Luigi noticed the sigh and turned around to face the blonde headed girl

"You miss her?" he questioned Serena. Serena nodded

"Very much" she replied "But I'll be home one day and ill see her again. You mark my words. But that`s enough from me what about Alex and Gene" she grinned

"Ah" Luigi nodded and was about to speak when Alex emerged from the door at the top of Luigis leading to her flat dressed in her dressing gown

"Serena?" she said confused walking down the steps "What are you doing up at 7am?"

"I couldn't sleep Alex" Serena said confused "But Luigi has been keeping me entertained, telling me stories" she smiled

"Has he now" Alex replied glancing at Luigi who had a mysterious smile on his face

"Don`t mind me Signoire Drake Im happy to look after Serena" he grinned placing a tub of roses on one of the tables

"I better be going anyway Luigi" Serena got up off the barstool and landed on the floor "Do you mind if I take one of these roses to Darien?" she replied as she plucked one of the roses from the vase

"Do whatever you want" Luigi smiled as Serena followed Alex back up the stairs to her flat

"There's something very strange about that girl" Luigi mumbled as he continued to wipe tables and prepare for his restaurant to open later on that day

(Tristia picked up the phone and dialled a number, after a few moments passed a male voice answered the phone)

"Hello Evan White speaking" a smooth male voice replied "Who is this speaking"

"Hello Im Tristia Meiou" Tristia replied "Im ringing in account of your goddaughter. Alex Drake?" she murmured with an hint of tension to her voice

"The newspaper" Evan replied annoyed "How I wish I had never done that interview with them, I thought it might have given Alex some more coverage in finding Layton"

"No wait!" Tristia replied before Evan hung up "My two friends are in the same situation as Alex is". This got Evans attention and he stopped to let Tristia carry on "They got struck by a car and are now both in a coma similar to what your goddaughter is. I thought that if I contacted you then you could give me and my friends some more information". Tristia had decided not to say about Sailor Moon or the monster as she thought it might freak Evan out a little

"I see" Evan nodded slowly over the phone "That is similar yes. But until Alex comes out of her coma then there is nothing we can do. I guess the best thing would be is to just wait and hope your two friends recover. And if Alex does come out of her coma then ill be sure you let you know. Have you got your number?"

"Yeah" Tristia replied repeating her phone number over the phone

"Your Japanese!" Evan exclaimed "That`s quite impressive"

"Yeah" Tristia replied not really impressed "Now your number" she commanded. Evan repeated his phone number over the line and Tristia wrote it down

"I hope you find what you are looking for" Evan replied "Goodbye" and with that Evan put the phone down. Tristia sighed and turned to her side where Michelle and Amara stood

"We heard" Michelle sighed "I guess there`s nothing we can do until they come out from their comas"

"Not really" Amara smiled "We can still protect them from any monsters that may attack Tokyo. After all we are still the Sailor Scouts"

"Indeed" Michelle nodded with a smile "But first we need to tell the Inner Scouts the news. After all they will be expecting the news. Suddenly a beep came from Tristias communicator and she pulled it out from her pocket

"Hello!" she yelled "Anyone there

"It`s Mina!" Mina yelled as the screen continued to move "Amy contacted me and there`s another monster attack. Her and Raye are there already and me and Lita are about to just get there"

"On our way" Tristia replied as she switched it off

"Well?" Amara glanced at Tristia

"We need to transform" she replied "Another monster attack and the inners are in trouble. We need to get there straight away"

"Indeed" Michelle nodded as she and Amara got out their transformation pens and transformed into Sailors Neptune and Uranus

"You go" Tristia replied "Ill be there in a few minutes". Neptune and Uranus nodded and ran out of the house leaving Tristia standing there alone

LONDON ENGLAND

(Darien and Serena were walking down the street together towards the hairdressers where Serena was going to have her hair styled more 1980s. Darien had persuaded her to have her hair more loose over her shoulders as it wouldn't attract as much attention as it would in her meatballs)

""Darien will you come in the hairdressers with me" Serena pouted as she hung onto Dariens coat. Darien chuckled

"Sure i will" he smiled "But ill wait outside. Don`t want to give too much attention to myself"

"Aww ok" Serena pouted again but Darien knew that she was joking. They reached the hairdressers and Darien gave her a kiss on the cheek

"I know how much this will hurt you" he replied "But when we get home it won`t take long for them to grow back"

"Thanks Darien" Serena gave a small smile as she entered the hairdressers. A few people were mingling about as they were sweeping hair up and some were tending to their customers. A young girl stood at the desk with an hairstyle that looked the same as what Shaz had. Serena walked up to the desk startling the hairdresser a little

"Hey" Serena smiled "I booked an haircut yesterday well my friend did but its for me"

"Sure" the girl smiled "What name is it under?" as she flicked through a big thick black book

"Serena Tsukino" Serena replied. The girl flicked through the book until she got to the days date

"Serena, Serena" the girl murmured "Here you are" she replied "I think you might be a bit early so if you just wait over there and one of my colleagues will be here to help you" she pointed across to a chair

"Thanks very much" Serena replied as she walked across to the chair and sat down. After a few moments a man came across with a similar hairstyle as Chris had

"Hey I'm Gavin" he smiled very campily something that Serena noticed "Have you decided on a hairstyle yet?"

"Yeah I would like a short cut but then I would like it permed" Serena replied. She and Darien had decided that would be the easiest option regarding her meatballs

"Well if you would like to go to the washbasin over there then you can have it washed then we can get started on the styling" Gavin replied. Serena lifted her head over the washbasin and one of the ladies started to wash it. Nobody noticed the creepy look on the hairdresser at the counters face however

"Soon it will be time" she cackled. Suddenly there was a scream as she turned into a monster and started shooting at people. Some of the customers dived into the chairs and hid from the monster

"Darien!" Serena yelled as she ripped the towel from her head looking around for her guy

"I`m right here" Darien yelled running into the hairdressers

"I`m scared Darien" Serena wailed "How can I stop the monster if I can`t transform into Sailor Moon!. Wait" she replied as she gripped the rose she had got in Luigis "Darien" she hissed "Try this you might be able to transform with that"

"Ok" Darien nodded as he ran out of the hairdressers, A couple of minutes passed before he returned but transformed as Tuxedo Mask

"It worked!" Serena squeaked

"Who are you cape boy!" the monster exclaimed as he she ran forward towards Tuxedo Mask but he flipped over and landed on the other side of the room

"Serena" he hissed "See if you can transform. I mean if I could" he trailed off as he noticed the monster running towards him again

"But I can`t!" Serena wailed but as she gripped her skirt pocket her fingers skimmed across something in he pocket. When she got the offending item out she noticed it was her broach

"My broach" Serena whispered "Moon Crystal Power!" she exclaimed as the transformation started to work. As the light faded she was revealed as Sailor Moon

"What do you think your doing attacking innocent people who just want their hair doing. I stand for love, I stand for truth and justice . And in the name of the Moon I shall punish you!" Sailor Moon exclaimed

"I don't think you will be doing anything in here!" the monster exclaimed running towards Sailor Moon but Tuxedo Mask stood in front of Sailor Moon pushing her over

"Sailor Moon" he replied "Use your tiara" he said this as he noticed she didn't have her wand with her. Sailor Moon nodded and gripped her tiara tightly

"Moon Tiara Action!" she exclaimed as she swung the tiara round and hit the monster straight in the chest. It screamed as it was slowly deleted into pieces

"You will pay for that!" she exclaimed as she was slowly deleted into pieces. People slowly started to look around as the smoke started to clear

"You ok?" a voice was heard and Serena turned around to see Tuxedo Mask standing there

"Yeah" Serena nodded smiling "But I think we should go. People might start to ask question

"I agree" Darien nodded as the two superheroes started to walk out of the shop. They hid down an alley as they detransformed

"We can go back for your haircut later" Darien remarked

"Yeah" Serena trailed off "Darien what was that monster" she paused "I don't think they would have had monsters in 1982. I don't think so anyway" she smiled

"Maybe your theory was right after all" Darien replied "Maybe if we can defeat Angel and she`s the ring leader in all this then we will be able to get home. And she`s the one who is sending all the monsters out". Delighted Serena gave Darien a huge hug

"Thank you" she smiled "I knew that you believed in me"

"Come on let`s go and get some lunch" Darien smiled as the two of them walked off arm in arm. But what they didn't know was that Angel was watching them

"So the Sailor Scouts have worked out my little plan" she smirked "Looks like I need to get another plan into action" she smirked

"There was an attack!" Shaz exclaimed as she, Chris, Ray, Serena and Darien sat in Luigis waiting for Gene and Alex. They had ordered their usual bottle of house rubbish and Luigi had just brought it over to them

"Yeah I heard about that" Ray remarked pouring some wine out to Darien "Luckily none of the hairdressers was hurt. They wanted to thank the people who saved them but they mysteriously disappeared"

"Did you see anything Serena?" Shaz glanced at the young girl who had gone back to the hairdressers and had her hair cut short something similar to Alex but blonde and permed. Serena shook her head sipping her water as she did so

"No" she replied "Me and Darien were in the wrong part of London. That was after I had my hair done"

"That was lucky" Shaz breathed as she noticed Alex and Gene walking in. Shaz pulled up a chair for Alex next to her while Gene sat opposite from Ray

"Bad news guys" Alex replied "You know they man David that we brought in for questioning yesterday". The members of CID nodded while Serena and Darien just looked on "Well we brought his girlfriend in for questioning but we had to let her go"

"What!" Serena yelled but Darien just covered her mouth

"Sorry" he replied glancing at Ray and Gene "Carry on Alex" he replied

"Lack of evidence" Alex shrugged glancing across at Gene who was starting to look very confident indeed

"Cant we plant something on her" Ray yelled in anger

"Ray you know we can`t" Shaz glared hard at the older male "I guess we will have just to go back to square one and look at the evidence again" she sighed sipping her drink

"This is bad!" Serena exclaimed banging her head against the table "This means she will be at large to attack anyone or anything" she rolled her eyes "We better be on our target" she glanced at Darien who nodded

"Yeah" he replied. Suddenly his face dropped as he noticed Raye walking over to them dressed in her red Sailor fuku

"Raye!" Serena exclaimed running over to her friend "What are you doing here"

"Hey meatball head" Raye replied "Actually I can`t say that to you anymore as you don't have them" she smirked which caused Serena to growl

"Another one of your friends Serena?" Gene glanced round at Raye who gave the DCI a dirty look

"They get prettier and prettier" Ray smirked

"Monster attack" Raye whispered to Serena and Darien "I got struck and landed here

"If your here and I'm here then is it something against the Sailor Scouts!" Serena exclaimed "If it is then the other scouts are in trouble"

"Not to mention Angel" Darien muttered. Raye gave Darien a strange look

"Who is Angel?" she murmured

"Long story" Serena replied "Ill tell you all about it in the morning

Is Angel set to send all the Sailor Scouts to 1982?. Or is it just Rayes bad luck. Tune in next time to find out


	4. Betrayal between friends

I do not own Ashes to Ashes, Sailor Moon or anything to do with it. Everything is owned by their respective companies

Again thanks to all that have read. I know that the last chapter at the end was a little bit rushed but im hoping that this chapter will be a lot better. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and if you do please review

The real connection!

Ch4: Betrayals between friends

(A light wind blew as Angel came out of her hiding place. She had decided to bunk down at one of her friend`s bedsits while she found somewhere to live. She lifted her head up and stared hard through the window of Luigi`s where Serena, Raye and Darien were talking to one another. Angel crept towards the window where she could hear the three of them talking)

"And you think this girl has something to do with us being sent to 1982?" Raye said suspiciously putting a glass to her lips. Darien nodded

"Yeah" he replied "I mean I had my suspicions but Serena believed her straight away. She said there wasn't something good about her ever since she was brought into the station" Serena blushed hanging her head.

"Well what would you have thought" Serena smiled "The main thing is how we are going to get rid of her. The only thing we can do is wait until she attacks and then try and send her back to Tokyo. Then maybe that will be the trigger for us to get back home as well" Both Raye and Darien nodded

"Good work" Darien smiled which made Serena blush. Suddenly the group broke away as they spotted Alex and Gene walking towards them

"Gene and I are going to go now" Alex replied "He wants to go back to the station to see if he can find anything else out on Angel. You don't mind do you?"

"No of course not" Serena smiled "We are going to go anyway as well. Raye needs to go to sleep don't you Raye?" she glared at Raye who then glared at the blonde headed girl, Serena then kicked Raye under the table as Raye yelped as Serena`s hit caught her ankle making the black headed girl moan in pain

"You ok there Raye?" Alex glanced at the black headed girl who nodded

"I`m fine" she muttered curtly "Yeah were going home soon" she mumbled. Alex gave the three of them a puzzled look as she walked away from her and Gene`s usual table, Gene following her as he gave the usual tab to Luigi who just shook his head in annoyance. He then walked back over to Serena and Darien`s table as he cleared away their glasses

"Here you go Luigi" Darien smiled as he gave some money to Luigi "That`s the money for our tab"

"Thank you Master Darien" Luigi smiled at the black haired male "Ah another friend of yours" he smiled at Raye who glared at the Italian male and walked away waiting at the door. Chris and Shaz strode past giving odd looks to the Japanese female

"Just ignore her" Serena grinned at Luigi "This is Raye one of my friends, but she does get a bit hot headed sometimes. Once you get to know her though she`s ok. Just give her a chance"

"I give everyone chances" Luigi smiled as he strode away from the duo humming to himself counting change. Darien linked his arm into Serenas as they walked up to Raye

"Im going home to where I live" Darien informed Raye "You stop here with Serena until we get something sorted out here. Serena doesn't mind and I have had a word with Alex. She`s stopping at the station tonight with Gene". He paused for a few seconds while Serena burst into a fit of giggles

"That`s not funny Serena!" Raye replied annoyed "What are you laughing for anyway?"

"I`m sorry!" Serena exclaimed wiping her face which she had wet with her laughter tears "But it`s just what Luigi said yesterday about Gene and Alex. He seems to think that there`s something going on between them. And then it`s just when you said that they are stopping the night at the station" she grinned as Raye just glanced at her friend with an annoyed look on her face

"You know Serena sometimes you can be really immature sometimes!" the black haired fire mistress exclaimed crossing her arms "I think what Darien means is that they will have to stop there all night to work on the case not in the instance with what you are thinking!". She sent a glare to Serena which made her bottom lip quiver and tears started to come from her eyes

"I`m sure Raye doesn't mean that Serena" Darien replied putting an arm around his girlfriends shoulder "Didn`t you not Raye" he replied sending a look to the sailor scout from Mars

"No" she replied "Sorry Serena" she replied

"That`s ok" Serena replied

"I'm going to go now" Darien replied putting an arm around Serena's shoulders then walking out of Luigis following a few other people who has also left the restaurant. Raye and Serena both sent a wave towards Luigi who was clearing up the mess that CID had left before hand and started to make their way up the stairs towards Luigis flat before closing the door behind them. Meanwhile Darien whistling to himself, started walking down the road towards the house that he was renting. Angel ducked behind a wall so that Darien didn't see her

"So that`s Tuxedo Mask" she whispered pulling a strand of blonde hair through the fingers "Maybe I should pay him a little visit and warn him that it isn't nice to get involved in other peoples welldoing." She cackled as she pulled her white cloak over her 80s clothing then disappeared into the distance making nobody saw what she was doing. Darien then turned the corner and blinked his eyes as he was certain that he had heard somebody talking before hand. He shrugged as he unlocked the door to his flat, then entered it

TOKYO JAPAN

"Raye!" Amy wailed as she tugged the material of her sailor fuku "Mina, Lita!" she yelled as she saw the other two scouts running towards her

"She got away Amy!" Lita yelled as she ran towards her fellow scout "Oh no" she whispered as she noticed Raye lying unconscious on the ground"

"What`s wrong Lita?" Mina replied as she ran across to her fellow scout then she also stopped in horror "Not another one?" she replied as she kneeled down next to Raye

"What happened?" Lita glanced across at Amy as she was the only scout who was there when the attack took place as she and Mina were still on their way

"Me and Raye were trying to fight off the monster" Amy murmured scanning Raye as she spoke "I tried to scan the monster but nothing was coming up on my communicator so Raye decided she would try and have an attack at it. As she was sending her fire towards the monster, she shot an attack at me and Raye. I managed to dodge it but Raye wasn't so lucky" Amy hung her head "The attack shot straight through her and she collapsed on the ground. Luckily Michelle and Amara arrived and managed to get rid of the monster somehow. I still don't know how they did it though"

"Well where are they!" Lita exclaimed looking around for them

"They went to try and find something that would help Raye to be carried to their flat" Amy replied. "They also said that they had something to tell us as well, something Setsuna found out". Amy then looked across the land to see Neptune and Uranus running across to the three scouts with a kind of stretcher

"This was all that we could find" Michelle panted placing the stretcher down on the floor while Amara and Lita picked the black headed scout up and laid her down on it "I think we should also get back to mine and Amaras flat before we tell you what is happening. You don't know who is around that might hear us?" she glanced in the opposite direction to where the monster had disappeared too

"Monsters you are talking about?" Lita glanced at the blue headed scout who nodded

"Just trying to be careful Jupiter" Amara said sarcastically glaring at the green scout who also glared back

"Please don't fight" Amy exclaimed wringing her hands. Michelle nodded, both water scouts kneeling down next to Raye "That is what they want us to think, for us to get into an argument."

"She started it" Lita said sulkily glaring at Amara picking threads off her uniform

"Do you want me to follow you?" Amy glanced at Michelle who nodded. Both water scouts picked up the stretcher then de transformed walking at a steady pace. Mina then followed them with Lita and Amara taking up the back both sending glares at each other

"Please be ok Raye" Amy thought "First Serena, then Darien then you. I wouldn't be able to take it if any of my other friends were to disappear as well. Please come home soon and wherever you are lets hope that Serena is there as well. But if that is true lets hope you aren't fighting"

"You ok Amy?" Michelle glanced at the blue headed girl who nodded

"Im fine Michelle" she replied as the two blue headed girls continued walking with the other three scouts following behind them. None of them noticed the dark cloud that was covering the skies sensing danger was about to come

LONDON ENGLAND

(Serena and Raye both entered CID, both bickering about something. They then stopped as they noticed Alex slumped over her desk with the door to Genes office creaked open as well, with Gene also asleep with one eye open as well)

"They are both asleep!" Serena exclaimed as she ran across to Alex`s desk and tugged on her sleeve. Alex then woke up slowly and looked surprised to see Serena standing there

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked confused "And what time is it" she replied as she glanced at her watch "8am!" she exclaimed "Is Gene still here?" she glanced around to see if she spotted Gene then blushed as she noticed he was still here "We haven't done any work as well" she exclaimed. She noticed the look that Serena was giving her and blushed "Nothing like that" she replied "But by the time we got in here from Luigis we were so tired we just knocked ourselves out on the desk"

"Unless that was what they gave you so that you would fall asleep and then you wouldn't have to do any work" Serena thought "I wouldn't put anything past those cronies"

"Serena?" Alex waved an hand across the younger girls face "Are you ok"

"Yeah" Serena smiled "I guess you should go and see if Gene is ok?" she jerked an hand towards the office where Gene was arguing with Ray over something "Maybe wait a couple of minutes though" she smiled guiltily

"Course" Serena nodded as she wandered off to where Raye was sitting with Shaz. The two of them seemed to be knee depth in conversation over something and Serena wasn't sure if she should interrupt. Instead she made her way across to Chris who was just fiddling with a pen

"Chris" Serena smiled at the older male

"Oh hey Serena" Chris replied "I didn't notice you there not without Darien there" he replied "You two seem to be stuck to one another"

"Wait!" Serena held her hand out "Darien isn't here?" she glanced at the blonde headed male "I thought he was following you and Ray here?" she glanced at Chris who looked down on the floor guiltily "Chris?" Serena looked at the blonde headed male "If something has happened to Darien I want to know, and I mean I really want to know" she looked worriedly at Chris her blue eyes focused on him

"It wasn't anything like that" Chris murmured "Me and Ray called at his flat to meet up and them the three of us were going to walk to CID, seemed more sense than all three of us walking separately. A woman answered the door and said that Darien wasn't so well and wouldn't be coming in today. I thought it sounded a bit suspicious but Ray agreed with it. I think he liked the girl" he blushed. Chris however was stopped with Serena holding an hand up

"Wait a minute!" she cried out "Did you say a woman answered the door. A woman with blonde hair perhaps, about my height with grey eyes?" she described Angel perfectly hoping this was who Ray and Chris had spoken to

"Yes" Chris nodded "Why is something wrong?" he glanced at Serena who looked down on the floor

"Just something that me and Raye need to figure out" she mumbled

"Ok" Chris nodded his head "Just wait a minute" he replied as he noticed that Gene was beckoning him into the office, Ray and Alex already there. Serena walked up to where Raye was sitting on the desk next to Shaz and beckoned her to come across

"I just need to go out for a bit" Serena whispered "If Gene or Alex ask where i have gone just say I have gone out just to chase up a lead"

"Is something to do with Darien?" Raye whispered , Serena stopped not knowing what to say "If it is Serena then I want to know as well" Raye hissed "Its sailor Scout business and your not the only scout around here anymore, Im here too" she gripped Serena`s hand

"It`s nothing to do with that" Serena replied "What happens if we both go, what will Gene and Alex think then. If just one of us goes then it`s a lot easier. If I get into trouble ill contact you somehow" she smiled at her fellow scout

Raye shrugged "Ok" she replied as Serena grabbed her white jacket which was similar to the one that Alex had and ran out of CID where she nearly banged into Viv who had just walked in

"Telephone call mam" Viv glanced at Raye who just nodded towards the office. Viv just shrugged and closed the door behind him leaving Raye to gather her thoughts

"Just popping out for a minute Shaz" Raye glanced at her fellow black haired female as Raye slinked out of CID. She grabbed her hensin pen which had materialised out of nowhere

"Mars power!" she exclaimed ducking behind one of the walls and soon she had transformed into Sailor Mars. She started running at a quick pace jumping over walls

"_I just hope Serena won`t be too mad at me" she thought "I know how she can be. But I don't hate her not really I just want her and Darien to be safe"_

(Darien squirmed in his seat as Angel grinned at him walking round the chair. Her grey eyes bored into him and Darien gulped)

"Not much help are you now pretty boy" the woman grinned "Now your the one that`s going to be needed to rescue and I don't think your girlfriend is in any rush to rescue you"

"She will come" Darien croaked out "She loves me and I love her"

"Just take a look at this" Angel smirked turning on the TV screen. The picture flickered a bit and then came to life. On the screen was Serena talking to Chris like she was when she found out information about where Darien was. The picture zoomed in as it showed Serena laughing and joking with Chris. Darien`s face froze then Angel turned the screen off walking back to the chair

"Your lying!" Darien exclaimed angrily "I know Serena she wouldn't do a thing like this. She`s the sweetest person that I know and she wouldn't harm a fly"

"The camera doesn't lie" Angel shrugged "Now what do you say" she smirked "Join us and you will have a better chance of getting back to Tokyo. Or stay with your girlfriend and you will stay in 1982 forever. Its your choice" she smirked sitting on the couch "Your love or your life"

Just as Darien was about to answer a ball of fire flew through the air and hit Angels hand. She jumped up and down howling in pain as Darien looked towards the door. Standing there was both Sailor Scouts Mars and Moon

"How dare you take my boyfriend and hurt him. He`s the one who usually saves me!" Sailor Moon exclaimed

"Were the Sailor Scouts of Love and Justice and for that!" Sailor Mars exclaimed

"We shall punish you!" both Moon and Mars finished. Angel just smirked staring hard at the two girls

"Really" she drawled "Well we shall see about that. Angel Beam!" she exclaimed shooting power at both Moon and Mars. Both girls jumped over it and Mars shot her fire attack at Angel

"Mars Fire Ignite!" she exclaimed shooting the fire at Angel. It hit her face and she started to scream

"Now Sailor Moon" Mars glanced at Serena who nodded

"I was just getting round to that" she grumbled grabbing hold of her tiara "Moon Tiara Action!" she exclaimed swinging it around and hitting Angel straight in the face. She started to moan in pain as she disappeared from view

"Is that itr" Mars whispered "Are we going to go home now?". A few moments passed but nothing happened and Serena gripped hold of Darien and started to wail

"I want to go home!" she exclaimed sobbing with tears as Darien just held her tighter

"What do you think this means?" Raye glanced at Darien "So Angel wasn't the real evil to get home after all. There`s more?"

"I don't know Raye" Darien glanced hard at Raye "I guess all we will have to do is watch out and be careful. Come on lets go back to CID" he replied as he picked up Serena who detransformed from Sailor Moon as Raye also detransformed from Sailor Mars

..

(Meanwhile in Tokyo Amy and Lita had just sneaked outside for a bit of fresh air when they noticed that there was danger round the corner. They transformed into Sailors Mercury and Jupiter and ran to where the horror was being taken place)

"Mercury bubbles blast!" Mercury exclaimed shooting her bubbles so that it made a thick fog around the monster

"Jupiter thunder crash!" Jupiter exclaimed also shooting her attack towards the monster but she just smirked shooting her attack towards Mercury and Juipter. It hit Mercury straight in the chest but Jupiter dodged it

"Mercury!" Jupiter yelled tending to her friend. The monster chuckled and while Jupiter was tending to her friend sent another attack straight to her back. The scout of thunder screamed as it seeped through her body and she also collapsed to the ground. The monster chuckled as she disappeared leaving the two scouts lying unconscious

Will Serena, Darien and Raye find the true evil in 1982 and will Mina and the outers find Amy and Lita in time. Tune in next time to find out!


	5. Figuring out the puzzle

I do not own Ashes to Ashes or Sailor Moon. Everything that is owned by them belongs to their respective companies

Again thanks to anyone that has read. I do hope you are enjoying this. I`m only bringing this up as a warning but the next chapter might be a bit long in coming out as I`m going on holiday in a few weeks but I might be able to get one more out before I go away. Anyway hope you enjoy the next chapter

The real connection

Chapter 5: Figuring out the puzzle

TOKYO JAPAN

(Sailor Neptune and Uranus dashed out of their apartment door when they heard the crash coming from a few feet where their apartment was. They ran but then stopped when they saw then unconscious figures of both Amy and Lita, dressed in their Sailor forms)

"Amy!" Neptune cried running to her fellow water scout and placing an hand on her head "Temperature" she muttered under her breath checking Amy`s pulse as she did so "But still a slight pulse as well" she replied

"Yeah same here" Amara muttered also checking Lita`s pulse and pulling a strand of brown hair from behind the scout of electricity "Looks like it`s the same symptoms as the other scouts" she glanced at Michelle as she did so

"Come on" Michelle replied "Let`s take them back home and see if Tristia can do something". Amara and Michelle then dragged the unconscious bodies of Amy and Lita back home where both Mina and Tristia were waiting for them

"Not Amy and Lita as well!" Mina exclaimed wringing her hands in anguish. Michelle nodded her head

"I`m afraid it is Mina" she replied sadly as Tristia helped Amara to lug the bodies into the apartment "Looks like your the only scout left in the inners"

"Why are they choosing the inner scouts though" Luna wondered out loud which caused Amara to give the dark haired cat a dirty look "No offence to you and Michelle though but I would have thought they would have chosen you and Amara"

"Unless it`s not a strength issue though" Artemis said "The inners do have a better bond"

"I don't really care what it is" Mina said out loud "My friends have been taken and all I can do is just sit here like an sitting bird"

"I think its duck Mina"Artemis replied sweatdropping as he did so

"Yeah Yeah" Mina replied flapping her arm "That`s not the point though. The point is that i`m stuck here while my friends are also stuck wherever. Unless" she paused while a grin spread across her face

"Unless what" Artemis replied confusion spread across the white cats face

"I could be a decoy and get taken to wherever the other scouts plus Darien have been taken too. Amara and Michelle can look after Rini so at least there will be somebody there to take care of her" Mina started to grin holding her communicator out in her hands "Come on Artemis lets go searching" Mina grinned running off while Luna and Artemis glanced at one another

"I know she is my partner but sometimes she comes up with the most stupid ideas" Artemis rolled his eyes

"But she means well" Luna sighed "I better come with you as well make sure you and her don't get into any mischief" the black cat grinned as Artemis rolled his eyes and chased after Luna as the two cats ran down the road

(Serena and Raye both sat on each other beds in Alex`s flat. She had decided to go out to a nightclub as Ray had a message that there could be some prostitution happening round there so the gang had decided to go under cover for the night. But Serena and Raye had other pressing matters on their minds)

"So do you think there`s another evil or was Angel working on her own" Raye rolled over on her bed to glance at Serena who was pulling strands through her hair

"I`m not sure" Serena paused for thought "I mean sure she had some ideas but I mean if she was the power behind this idea then I think we would have gone home by now. But no we are still here so I think that there is somebody else"

"Who?" Raye murmured "Everyone else we have defeated. Somebody new maybe?"

"Possibly" Serena replied "But ill have to have a word with Darien in the morning and see if he knows anything more. Maybe we can go out to where he was taken see if there is anymore evidence that Angel left"

"Bet Gene and Alex are relieved that she was captured" Raye replied walking over to the table to take a sip of water. Serena was about to reply when there was a knock on the door

"Who is it!" Serena shouted

"Sorry Miss Serena its Luigi" Luigi muttered through the door "There are two girls here who recognise your name. They came to the door and I explained that there were two girls stopping in my tenant flat upstairs that dressed like you"

"Amy, Lita or Mina" Raye whispered under her breath. Serena nodded

"Won`t be a minute Luigi" the blonde haired scour replied as she opened the door and slowly made her way downstairs to Luigis where Amy and Lita were both sat at one of the tables both dressed in their sailor fukus

"Amy Lita!" Serena exclaimed running to her fellow scouts and hugging them both. Lita hugged Serena back but Amy couldn't believe it was her

"You have got rid of your meatballs!" Amy replied

"Well I had to because it didn't really fit in with the 80s look" Serena replied "Raye is here as well she`s just upstairs in one of our friends flats that we are stopping in"

"Wait a minute!" Lita replied holding out an hand "80s?" she replied confusion spread across her face

"Yeah" Serena nodded "Don`t worry ill explain everything tomorrow"

"Is Darien here?" Amy glanced at Serena who nodded

"Yeah" she replied "He`s stopping at an house not too far from here. Why don't we go upstairs and me and Raye can explain everything"

"Ok" Lita nodded as her and Amy followed Serena up the stairs to Alexs flat. But what they didn't know was that somebody was watching their every move

"So four of the scouts have come to 1982" he muttered "Ill have to make sure that they are removed as soon as possible. Don`t want them messing up my plans" he smirked to himself

(Alex and Gene were sat in one of the room in CID trying to figure out what had gone wrong and where Angel had disappeared too. Suddenly Alex shivered as a cold blast swept through her)

"You ok?" Gene glanced at Alex who nodded

"Yeah" she replied "Just felt like somebody had gone across my grave that`s all"

"Well they might have" a voice taunted inside her mind which Alex chose to ignore "You are still in a hospital unconscious. You could be dying and nobody would know here"

"What do you think has happened with Angel?" Alex glanced at Gene choosing to ignore the voice that was being really annoying in her head "Do you think she could have disappeared"

"No" Gene shook his head "Probably gone undercover or gone to meet a friend or something. You know what they are like" he shook his head in disgust and Alex nodded

"Yeah" she gave a sharp laugh "Sorry I was just being stupid". Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Gene turned around to see Ray and Chris stood at it

"Boss Mam" Ray gave a nod towards the desk that Shaz was stood at filing some documents away "I think you should come and have a look at these documents". Both Gene and Alex nodded and walked towards the desk

"Is this what you found out tonight" Alex glanced at Shaz who nodded

"Yeah" she smiled "Ray and Chris went to find the owner of the club who let us interview them. I had to stand outside you know what with me being lower level and all" she winced as she spoke "Anyway he gave us these" she unfolded a map out on the desk as she spoke

"An hideout" Alex breathed as she glanced at the map

"That must be where they hide the drugs" Ray jabbed a finger at the map as he spoke "Now all we need to do is break into it"

"That`s what we are going to do tomorrow" Gene announced "And if you have anything to say about it" he glanced at Alex as he spoke

"No guv" Ray and Chris both said in unison

"Were right behind you" Chris replied "Whatever you decide to do"

"You don't think its a good idea don't you" the voice in Alex`s head taunted her. Alex just threw the voice away in her mind

"I think it`s a good idea" Alex smiled at Gene "Maybe we could bring in Serena and Raye as backup just in case anything goes wrong"

"I don't know" Ray replied "Those two seem pretty close to Angel. Maybe they are working with her or something. I don't trust them at all"

"Let Alex talk to them" Gene threw a look to his DI who smiled "She seems to know a lot more about them then we do and if she says trust them then we will trust them"

"Thanks Gene" Alex smiled but Gene just rolled his eyes

"This doesn't mean that its going to turn into something else which it isn't" he hissed "Strictly professional. You talk to them tomorrow and see what you come up with. See if they can come undercover with us. Understood?"

"Yes guv" Alex nodded as Gene walked out of the room his dark coat billowing behind him. Alex sighed as she sank down on a chair and proceeded to look at the notes Ray and Chris took

"Can I really trust those girls" Alex thought "And what about Darien. Is he trustworthy too?" the dark haired female thought to herself

"Alex?" Shaz glanced at her friend "I`m going to stop here tonight, do you want to stop too. Chris is also stopping as well so we won`t be on our own" she smiled "He is so sweet" she smiled

"Sorry Shaz I was just drifting away for a second there" Alex replied "Yeah sure ill stop the night. Serena and Raye wasn't expecting me home till tomorrow anyway so there`s no need to panic"

"Brill" Shaz grinned glancing at Chris who had started to lug some blankets out

"Ray has gone back to his house and Gene also to where he lives" Chris explained "Where does he live anyway?" the blonde haired male said confused

Shaz shrugged "Beats me" she murmured "We should follow him one night and see if we can find out where he lives" the black haired female gave a sharp laugh before snuggling underneath the covers. Alex also picked a blanket and slipped it on the floor

"You sure your ok there Alex" Shaz shouted from the other side of the room. Alex nodded

"Positive" she replied "Night Shaz night Chris" she yelled to the other two members of CID before she started to drift off into a sleep

"Chris" Shaz started to murmur "What do you think of Serena, Darien and Raye. Do you think they are trustworthy"

Chris shrugged "If you think they are then that`s good enough for me babe" he smiled

"Aww baby" Shaz replied "But they seem to sneak off at really weird times and never seem to come back for ages. Ray might be right they could be working with Angel all of this time and we never knew"

"Try and get some sleep" Chris muttered before he drifted off to sleep. Shaz rolled onto her side and closed her eyes

(It was the next morning and Serena, Raye, Lita and Amy had woken up bright an early. Serena had managed to lend Amy and Lita some clothes, Lita had also let her hair down so that it looked thick and curly something that looked like Alex`s hairstyle. Amy was ok but Raye had encouraged her to wear an hat just until they could get to an hairdressers and dye her hair)

"So we are in 1982?" Amy muttered eating an slice of toast "So we have jumped backwards into time then" the blunette girl muttered

"Seems like something similar to when we went backwards to the moon kingdom" Lita frowned in thought "Wonder why we have been sent here though?"

"You said you have just defeated a girl called Angel?" Amy glanced at Serena and Raye. Raye nodded

"Yeah" she replied "Me, Serena and Darien thought that if we defeated her we might be sent back to Tokyo to you, Amara, Michelle, Tristia, Mina and Rini. But so far it hasn't worked so Serena seems to think that maybe theres something else or somebody else involved"

"Speaking of Rini how is she?" Serena glanced at Lita and Amy. Lita smiled and gave Serena a comforting look

"Shes fine" Lita replied "Her and Luna P spend all day next to your bed watching and praying for you and Darien to be ok. She seems to be quite worried that you haven't worken up yet though"

"Thats not like Rini" Serena gave a watery grin and was about to say something else when there was a knock on the door and Alex entered the room

"Serena" Alex started to speak when stopped when she noticed Amy and Lita standing there "More friends?" Alex smiled "Serena you are popular"

"Alex this is Amy and Lita" Serena pointed Amy and Lita out to Alex "They have been out of the country for a while but have decided to return for the time being"

"Nice to meet you" Alex smiled shaking the hands of both Amy and Lita

"Likewise" Amy grinned while Lita shook the hand of the older female sharply. Alex then sat on the edge of the bed and stared Serena in the face

"Serena" she began to speak "I have to ask you something". Serena then looked at Raye with a strange look on her face

"_She knows" _Serena thought to Raye "_I don't know how she knows but she does. I can sense it"_

"_Just don't giving anything away just in case" _Raye warned her friend

"What" Serena paused for dramatic effect

"Well me and Gene were talking last night and we wanted to know if Raye and yourself wanted to go undercover tomorrow with me and the rest of the team. We undercovered a drugs hideout and we needed some extra people just in case things went wrong". Surprised by this Serena fell off the edge of the bed as Amy and Lita ran to the aid of their friend

"She says yes" Raye informed Alex "And ill be there as well. You don't mind also if Amy and Lita come along as well"

"No" Alex shook her head "Ill be happy for them to come. See you tonight and don't forget to wrap up warm" the brown haired girl laughed as she exited her flat

"You stupid meatball head!" Raye yelled as Serena slowly got back up to her feet

"Im sorry!" Serena started to cry "But I couldn't think of anything else to do. Still she hasn't worked out what I thought she would work out did she!"

"I`m confused" Lita replied "What are you talking about"

"Lita" Raye paused "We can transform into our scout form here as well. That`s what Serena was talking about before hand"

"How?" Amy replied a blush coming to her cheeks

"I don't know" Raye grimaced "But something tells me that we are going to find out tonight that`s for sure. That`s why I asked if you two could come along just in case a monster does attack then we have four of the scouts as back up"

"This gets stranger and stranger" Lita muttered to Amy who nodded

"I agree with that" she replied "But I suppose we should go along with both Serena and Raye. They have been here longer than both of us and therefore know what they are talking about. Lita nodded as they watched Raye and Serena continue arguing. What they didn't know was that somebody was watching them

(Mina , Luna and Artemis ran along the dusty road towards the centre of Tokyo. They had received a message off Michelle and Amara that there was an incident down there but had warned the blonde haired scout to be careful not knowing the plan that Mina had carefully came up with)

"You know I think Michelle and Amara might be right" Luna panted as she ran alongside Artemis and Mina "You are the only one of the inners left. Who knows might happen if you disappear as well"

"I have to" Mina muttered as she slipped to a spot watching the cloud across the road that she was standing on "Plus my friends are counting on me" she murmured as she got out her hensin pen and transformed into Sailor Venus "If I haven't come back in a little while contact Amara and Michelle ok" she winked as she ran off into the distance. Artemis tried to stop her but Luna pulled him back

"Let her do this on her own" she whispered as Artemis nodded. Mina however had found the monster that was attacking Tokyo

"Hey ugly!" she yelled at the octopus monster "What do you think you are doing attacking my friends and leaving them for dead!"

"Sorry sweetie but you're the only one left and for that you must suffer the same fate!" the octopus monster smirked as he used one of its tentacles to smash its way towards Mina but she dodged it as she jumped over it

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Mina yelled as she shot her power towards the monster who also easily dodged it as well

"My my" the octopus chuckled "You seem to be more powerful than your fellow friends. We seem to have a match here"

"_Well I didn't spend time in London to be called weak_" Mina thought

"But i`m not the one to be called a loser!" the monster yelled as he shot his attack towards Mina who was too busy thinking she didn't see the attack coming towards her. The tentacle hit her in the chest and she crumpled to the ground in pain

"What!" the monster yelled "I thought that would have got rid of you for certain!"

"Your wrong" Mina whispered "I`m not over yet. Venus crescent beam!" she started to say before she crumpled to the ground in pain. The monster chucked before it disappeared into the distant

"Soon my work here is done" he thought "Now the real work here will be able to start" he laughed as lightening and thunder began to surround Tokyo and also light up Minas unconscious body. Luna and Artemis found her body and Artemis started to wail

"They are gone Luna!" Artemis cried as Luna started to comfort her friend

(Alex, Gene, Shaz, Chris and Ray sneaked into the building while Serena, Raye, Amy and Lita stopped outside. Alex had told them to do this just in case something happened inside the building and they needed them)

"This isn't fair!" Serena pouted as she sat in the back seat of the Quatro next to Raye

"Still this is a cool car" Lita noted "Maybe ill could ask Gene if I could drive it"

"Don`t" Raye wearily said "He will only say that your a girl and that girls are only good for stopping at home. I wanted to use my fire on him but now ive grown to respect him"

"But he is right in a way" Amy calmly said. Three pairs of eyes turned to the blunette girl "I mean no he isn't right" Amy gulped and turned her attention to the newspaper she was writing. Suddenly they were brought to attention to an argument at the front door of the hideout towards the bouncer and a girl

"Do you think we should cut it?" Lita whispered to Serena "I mean she seems to be in some trouble"

"Ill go with Serena" Raye replied. Serena nodded and Lita opened the door of the quatro to let the two girls through. Raye and Serena then ran towards the entrance to the hideout

"But i`m innocent!" the girl yelled pulling on the sleeve of the bouncer. The bouncer just smirked and pulled the girl off his sleeve letting her fell to the ground

"Save it for the cops sweetie" he smirked as he wandered back inside

"Hey are you ok?" Serena glanced at the girl who nodded

"Ill be ok" she replied pulling her long blonde hair. Raye then glanced at the girl and thought she seemed familiar

"Mina?" she whispered "Is that you?"

"Raye!" Mina replied shocked before noticing Serena was there as well "And Serena!" she exclaimed before hugging the other blonde headed girl "I mean how and " she started to speak before she was interrupted by Raye

"Amy and Lita are back there as well. We better sneak you back in before Gene and the others come back". Not leaving Mina any time to speak Serena and Raye took their fellow scout back to the car leaving a sharp wind to blow behind them

**Now that Mina has joined the four other inner scouts what will happen to the team?. Can they return back home or is there other danger awaiting them. Tune in next time to find out!**


	6. Finally revealing the identities

I do not own Ashes to Ashes or Sailor Moon. Everything that is owned by them belongs to their respective companies

I`m back after my holiday. I also have a week off from work so this chapter is coming out a little earlier than expected. There is also only two more chapters after this one so I hope you all like it

The real connection

Chapter six: Finally revealing the identities

(Mina slung over Darien`s shoulders as he and Serena entered the building where Darien was stopping. Darien put Mina down on the sofa then turned towards his girlfriend)

"So" he gave a low whistle as he sank down in an armchair "All five scouts are here now as well. I guess that`s got to be some sort of sign"

"But why not Amara or Michelle?" Serena replied "They are much more stronger than us" the blonde haired girl murmured. Darien was about to speak when Mina murmured and opened her eyes slowly

"Serena, Darien" the blonde haired scout of love replied "Where am I?. All I remember is being in a red car with you Serena plus the other four then I collapsed"

"We are in 1982 Mina?" Serena calmly "Remember I got attacked by that monster and then I sank into a deep coma. Then Darien did the same and pretty soon Raye, Amy and Lita did as well. I guess you got attacked by a creature as well and that`s why you are in 1982". Mina nodded as thoughts from when she began to attack the octopus monster began to fill her mind

"I landed in a ditch close to the club" Mina replied "At first i was scared, confused. I didn't know where I was. I started to walk slowly and then I got to the club. I started getting into an argument with the bouncer because he thought I was under age. Then you turned up Serena and took me back to the car. That`s when I collapsed"

"Let`s call it a night" Darien replied "I think we could all do with a break and a good night sleep will do us all good. There`s a spare room where you and Mina can spend the night Serena" he glanced at his girlfriend who nodded. Serena and Mina then headed to the bedroom while Darien pulled a sheet out from his sofa and also started to settle on the sofa. Serena then looked at Mina`s hair

"That will do for now" Serena smiled "We could go to the hairdressers and maybe have a perm like Lita but people have long hair here so at least you don't have to go to the hairdressers and have a full cut like me" Serena winced

"I see you have had your meatballs cut off. How do you manage with transforming" Mina glanced at Serena who shrugged

"I manage" Serena replied as she snuggled into bed "But that`s not the important thing now. The important thing is to get back to Tokyo. Mina?" Serena glanced at her friend who had fallen into a sleep. Serena rolled her eyes and also started to fall asleep as well

(Chris and Shaz entered the still shell of CID. Chris lightly knocked on the window of Genes office but there wasn't any response)

"Him and Alex must be still knocked out at home" Shaz slightly smirked as she sat at her desk looking through the notes that she made last night "Looks like they had a wild night" the Essex girl smiled to herself

"What was that Shaz?" Chris glanced at his fiancée as he headed back from the kitchen "I was just in the kitchen so I couldn't hear"

"Doesn`t matter" Shaz looked hurt as she looked around CID

"Did you want a cuppa?" Chris poked his head from behind the kitchen wall. Shaz nodded and Chris went to make the tea. Shaz walked over to Alex`s desk and started to thumb through some of the case notes that were on her desk. She then stopped when she noticed one of the papers had some of the details about Angel on it and the information that Serena and Darien had given Alex and Gene. Shaz however heard Chris coming back and jumped back guiltily

"Here you go" Chris grinned giving Shaz the cup. Shaz sipped at the milky tea and grinned at Chris

"What were you reading back there" Chris looked at Shaz

"Oh nothing much" Shaz replied "Just some of the case notes that Alex made on Angel. Just checking up that`s all"

"Oh" Chris looked puzzled "I thought they were the case notes that Serena and Darien gave to Alex and Gene". Shaz nodded

"They were" the black haired girl replied "At first I thought they were to be trusted but Im not so sure anymore. They could be working for the enemy Chris and going behind our backs!" she exclaimed. Suddenly the door to CID opened and Gene strode in after just hearing the back end of Shazs rant

"Who isn't to be trusted Shaz" Gene spoke quietly his cowboy boots tapping across the floor. The silence made the noise sound more louder than usual

"Serena and Darien" Shaz replied "I think they are working with Angel guv or they were. And I know how much you hate traitors" she gave a sharp look to Chris who had a guilty look in his eyes "I just thought that you would like to know before its too late"

"Ill have a word with Bolly about this when she come in" Gene murmured as he walked to his office and slammed the door. Alex then walked into CID and was surprised to see the looks on the two younger colleague's faces

"Shaz, Chris?" Alex looked at them "Are you two ok?"

"Ask Gene" Chris replied as he put an arm around Shaz who was close to tears. Alex looked puzzled as she lightly tapped on Gene`s office window and opened the door"

"Shaz and Chris look puzzled" Alex replied

"I`m slightly puzzled at the moment too Bolly" Gene murmured "Seem our two good looking friends might have more behind their sleeves than we are to believed. And as you know I don't like back stabbers and traitors in our ranks"

"I`m sorry I don't understand" Alex said puzzled her brown eyes glancing at Gene sat behind the desk

"Our two friends Serena and Darien seem to be working slightly closely with Angel" Gene replied "And if that is true i want to know why" Alex face faltered as she couldn't believe what Gene was saying and she shook her head

"You don't believe me Bolly" Gene replied "Why is this?"

"I just don't think they would backstab us like this" Alex replied "But ill investigate if you want"

Gene nodded "Yes please" he replied as Alex shut the door slowly behind her

(Mina, Serena, Amy, Raye and Lita were sat around the table in Darien`s flat waiting for him to come back from the shops. They also were talking about what could be causing this attack and whenever it could be somebody they could have faced before)

"Could it be the Dark Moon Kingdom?" Amy glanced at Serena as she swirled her tea around. Serena shook her head

"They got defeated when me and Rini beat Wiseman" she said "But that doesn't say that they could have come back in a different form"

"Didn`t you say that you and Darien saw the woman in the hairdressers transform herself into a monster" Raye glanced at Serena who nodded "That sounds more like Beryl to me than anybody else"

"But she got defeated as well because Serena wiped all our memories when she defeated her, so that we could have a proper life" Mina glanced at Serena "To me that sounds more like the Death Busters round about Mimets time"

"Well at least we can rule out the Death Moon circus" Lita murmured "We haven't heard any strange people diving into people`s dreams or looking for Pegasus" the brown haired girl gave a sharp laugh as she spoke

"You know guys I don't think it is any of the following" Serena replied "I think this could be a brand new enemy that we haven't fought yet"

"Why do you think this Serena?" Amy glanced at Serena

"Because for one thing with us being dragged to 1982 like this and only the inner scouts not the outer ones. I know that Amara and Michelle only really helped during the Death Busters" Serena paused as she heard a scoff from Lita. Serena pretended not to hear the scoff and carried on talking "But that doesn't say that they are probably stronger than us. We better be on our guard when we go out" she glanced round the inner scouts as they all started nodding in agreement. Suddenly the door of the flat opened and Darien ran in panting placing the shopping on the table

"Darien what`s wrong?" Serena looked concerned as she glanced at her boyfriend

"You better come quick" was all he said before he also ran out of the building. Serena and the rest of the scouts also glanced at one another before they all stood up and made their way out of the flat, Serena leading the way

(Serena, Darien and the rest of the scouts ran towards the park where they saw Chris lying crumpled on the ground with Shaz standing protect fully in front of her boyfriend. In front of Chris was a tall male with spiky blonde hair)

"Tiger`s eye?" Amy whispered to Serena who just shook her head

"I know it looks like him" she murmured "But it isn't I know it isn't"

"Should we transform?" Mina murmured. Lita and Raye both nodded but Serena shook her head

"I think Mina you should go with Darien to try and find Alex and Gene while us four should stop here" Serena murmured. Both Darien and Mina both nodded and ran off into the distance. Serena, Raye, Amy and Lita all held out their hensin pens and transformed into their scout form. Meanwhile the strange guy chuckled as Shaz tried hard to bring Chris back

"He won`t react to you sweetheart" the guy laughed "Now be a good girl and you will soon be under my power"

"Ill never let you take control!" Shaz yelled as she clutched hard at Chris "Ahhhh!" she yelled as she was pulled back by the power of the guy. The guy walked over to Shaz and Chris when all of a sudden he heard a yell

"Stop right there!" a voice was heard and he turned around to see Sailors Moon, Mars, Mercury and Jupiter standing there "How dare you hurt one of our friends" Sailor Moon yelled

"She may be new to us but they are both kind and gentle people" Mercury replied

"We don't take kindly to bullies like you" Mars replied

"So in the name of the moon" Jupiter spoke

"We shall punish you!" the four scouts chorused in unison. The guy chuckled as he glanced at the four scouts

"I was wondering when you would be joining us" the male smirked "i heard plenty of good things from you from my younger sister Angel. Such a pity she went away but i shall take my revenge for her on you!" he exclaimed as he shot a ball of energy towards the four scouts but all four of them even Serena, managed to dodge it

"Drat" the man cursed "Well i think that my monster will be able to defeat you more than I can" he replied as he opened up his arms and a winged creature that looked like it should appear in a horror movie appeared. He breathed a bundle of fire which managed to singe Serena

"EEEEEK" Serena yelled as she ran around the park trying to destroy the flame. Amy used her water however to put the flames out

"Mina and Darien should come back quick" Raye hissed to Amy who nodded. From her corner Shaz saw the action that was happening as she slowly opened her eyes

(Mina and Darien ran through the busy streets of London, Darien running further in front of Mina but Mina was doing her best to keep up . The two of them turned a corner and came face to face with the tall building of CID)

"Is this is?" Mina looked at the building as it was the first time she had seen it and Darien nodded

"Yeah" he murmured "Let`s go and find Alex and Gene" he started to move towards the revolving doors of CID when Mina stood still "Aren`t you coming?" Darien glanced at the blonde scout who just shook her head

"They don't know me" she mumbled "I guess i better stay out of sight for a while just until things calm down. Beside I heard that Gene has a bit of a nasty temper"

"Well if your sure" Darien replied to which Mina gave a sharp nod. Darien then turned his back and walked through the doors of CID as he walked up to the desk where Viv was on duty

"Hey Viv" Darien gave a sharp nod to the coloured male who was flicking through a crossword magazine "Are Alex and Gene still about"

"Yeah I think they were finishing up the notes from last night" Viv stared hard at Darien "Why is something wrong?" he replied noticing the panic in Darien`s voice

"Yeah you could say that" Darien muttered darkly "Thanks" he gave a wave to Viv as he ran down the corridor nearly bumping into Mickey and Jack as they were heading the other way. Darien opened the doors of the office and noticed Alex sitting at her desk reading a magazine

"Alex thank goodness you are here!" Darien exclaimed running up to her "Its Shaz and Chris"

"Darien I have something to say to you too" Alex replied jumping out of her seat and holding an hand to him "Its Gene if he sees you here he will flip"

"I know he can get a bit temperamental at times" Darien laughed "But I don't know what I have done to make him grow angry"

"Not just you but Serena and the other girls as well" Alex hurriedly said "He seems to think that you are working with Angel. He saw my case notes from the other day and he got the wrong end of the stick"

"But" Darien started to speak. He couldn't tell Alex about the scouts otherwise Serena and the girls alter egos would be under threat. But the reason he came to CID was to tell Alex that her friends were in danger. "Listen" he started to say "if I said to you that Shaz and Chris had been in an incident and I saw it would you want to know". However Darien hadn't gone past incident before Alex stood up holding an hand to her face

"What sort of incident" she whispered

"That`s what I came here to tell you" Darien explained "Come on ill take you to them. Its in the park just down the road won`t take ten minutes" he replied as Alex pulled on her white jacket and followed the black haired male. Seconds later Gene and Ray came back into CID and noticed that everyone was missing

"They can`t have gone that far!" Gene roared turning back round and Ray followed his friend shutting the door of CID behind them with a bang

(Meanwhile the monster was busy taunting Sailor Moon as it seems like she had got into a bit of a pickle. The monster then breathed another bundle of fire but Sailor Jupiter pushed her out of the way)

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Jupiter yelled sending a spark of thunder towards the monster who then just picked it back up and threw it towards Jupiter who dodged it

"Mercury bubbles Blast!" Mercury yelled using her attack to form a fog around the monster so that the monster couldn't send its fire towards the Scouts

"Mars Fire Ignite!" Mars yelled sending her attack towards the monster. It struck the monster head on and he fell down moaning in pain

"Now Sailor Moon!" the scouts all yelled and Sailor Moon nodded. She was about to unleash her power on the monster when it stood up grinning at the scouts

"Didn`t think you could get away that easily" the monster replied" Now prepare for your doom". The monster was about to unleash its attack when all of a sudden

"Crescent Beam!" a voice yelled and a yellow beam flew through the air and hit the monster straight in the chest. The four scouts turned around to see Sailor Venus standing there pointing at the monster

"Venus!" Sailor Moon smiled relieved to see her friend

"Now Sailor Moon" Venus nodded towards her. Sailor Moon also nodded and picked up her rod that she had dropped on the floor after the attack

"Moon Scepter Elimination!" she yelled as she turned around and pointed the rod at the monster. The monster cried in pain as it disappeared from view of the scouts. The scouts then de transformed into their normal selves then ran over towards Chris and Shaz

"Are you ok?" Serena glanced at Shaz who nodded

"Yeah" she gave a weak smile "But don't worry i won`t give your secret away to Alex or Gene. It`s pretty cool what you do saving the world like that. I don't think I would be able to do that"

"Shaz!" a voice was heard and Alex ran over to the smaller girl hugging her "Oh your all right" she replied "Darien told me you were hurt and I came straight away along with Gene. Gene is ok now with Serena and Darien and he doesn't think they were working with Angel especially if Serena was there to save you"

Darien gave a nod towards Alex and Gene before him and the other scouts started to walk away leaving Alex, Gene, Ray, Shaz and Chris puzzled

(The guy who was there before hand kicked a box in anger as he glanced over at 1980s London(

"They defeated me!" he exclaimed "But that wont work next time for sure. Ill be much more stronger and ill defeat those pesky scouts one way or another" he cackled as lightening started to fill the air. The scouts looked up at the air and shivered as they continued on towards Luigi`s for their nightly drink

**Now that Shaz and Chris have found out who the scouts are what will happen next?. Tune in next time to find out**


	7. The evil reveals his face

I do not own Ashes to Ashes or Sailor Moon. Everything that is owned by them belongs to their respective companies.

Hehe again im really sorry for the long delay. I got kinda caught up with a fic I was writing for my friends birthday and before that I had some problems at work so I wasn't really that interested in writing. But everything is sorted now and the final chapter will be out probably sometime next week. So I hope you all enjoy this one and the final chapter and as always don't forget to review.

The real connection

Chapter 7: The evil reveals his face!

(Alex, Chris, Ray, Gene and Shaz were all sat in their usual places in Luigis waiting for Serena. Darien and the rest of the girls to arrive. Gene sighed as he looked at his watch and sipped on his glass of wine before signalling across to Luigi)

"Luigi another 2 glasses of your house rubbish" he barked across to the small Italian who glanced across at Alex who just gave him a comforting look

"Luigi there isn't no time to be making puppy dog eyes across at Bolly there" Gene glared across at Luigi who scuttled back to the bar. Alex placed down her glass of wine on the table and looked Gene square in the eye

"Gene don't you think that was an little bit harsh" she hissed at the mancurian male "Luigi was only trying to help". Before Gene had time to answer he was interrupted by Serena and the rest of the girls moving into Shaz and Chris`s booth

"Late I see" Ray raised his eyebrows to Amy who blushed and looked down at the floor

"My fault" Mina giggled "You see I just had to look in the window at this great dress and then me and Lita were checking out all of the boys" she glanced across at Lita but she was talking to Chris and not paying attention. Of course Chris was too busy staring at Litas chest which was making Shaz grow frustrated

"Your guy not here tonight then" Gene smirked at Serena who gave him a sharp look

"Ignore him Serena" Alex drank her wine in an infraturating manner "He`s been in this mood all night ever since that blonde woman wouldn't take him up on her offer". Now it was Alex`s time to smirk at Gene while Serena just sat there and giggled. Suddenly she was surprised by a pair of hands placed on her face

"Guess who" the voice spoke and Serena started to laugh

"Darien!" she grinned pulling off the hands and embracing her boyfriend. Shaz grinned and cooed while Ray looked like he was going to be sick.

"Do you have to do that in public" he groaned

"Never mind Ray you will know what it feels like to be in love when you are in love" Alex muttered as her gaze spread across to Gene however he was talking to Luigi about the bar tab and wasn't paying attention. However Serena noticed and a spark came in her eyes

"I have an idea" Shaz replied from her corner of the room. Everyone turned around to see the black haired woman speak "Why don't we go around the room and say what we like to see in a another half. It can be hair colour personality anything really" she smiled "Ill start first Ill like my guy to be caring but he must also be able to stand up for me and not be embarrassed" she gave Chris a peck on the cheek as the scouts except from Serena cooed

"Me next" Ray smirked "I don't care except they have to have two big" he was about to point to his chest when Alex interrupted him

"That`s enough Ray" she replied "I would like my other half to be ambitious, intelligent and be able to defend himself in a fight. Looks and personality don't matter but they have to have affection for me not just throw me in a corner and leave me for dust" there were tears forming at the corner of the older woman`s eyes and Serena wondered if she should go over to her

"No don't" Darien shook his head as Chris talked about how he had his perfect girlfriend in Shaz which made Ray start to be sick again which Gene gave a smirk too but he also said that Chris needed to grow a pair

"Well why don't you say something then" Raye shouted across at Gene "You certainly say a lot well now here is the chance for you to say something". The room went deathly quiet as pairs of eyes flashed onto Gene

"Well I like them to be feisty" he grinned "But I don't want them to be too soft. Something in the middle is just right. The most important thing is that they love you for who you are and don't go off when you made one stupid mistake!" the octave in Genes voice went up a bit after he said that and the scouts nodded in return

"Any tips from you girls" Ray glanced at Raye and Lita who just scoffed

"None from you thanks" Raye glared at the older male "Chris is ok though" she smiled

"Very sensitive" Mina smiled "And that`s what we like don't we girls" as Lita, Mina and Raye nodded in unison

"Typical" Shaz rolled her eyes "They all want you baby" she grinned at Chris who blushed holding his head "What about you Serena?" she glanced across at the younger girl

"Darien" Serena replied as Raye, Amy, Lita and Mina sweatdropped

"But is there anything else" Shaz pressed the girl "What about fictional figures. Like a superhero maybe"

"Oh yeah I like roses" Serena grinned "And black capes" she grinned "Those are just so dreamy". The other scouts caught their breath just in case Gene and Alex might have heard

"Serena I think its time for us to go" Raye replied grabbing Serena`s hand and dragging her upstairs. Amy, Lita and Mina said their goodbyes and left along with Darien leaving Alex, Shaz, Chris, Ray and Gene alone

"What was that about?" Shaz glanced to Chris who just shrugged

"Beats me" he mumbled as the two of them sat in silence

"You silly idiot Serena!" Raye yelled as the top of them burst into Alex`s flat. Serena perched on the edge of the bed her bottom lip trembling

"Nobody said for me to lie" Serena glared at the black headed girl who was leant against the window in the kitchen breathing heavily "For all they know I could be making up something they wouldn't have to know anything else!" her blue eyes flashed dangerously as the two scouts sat in silence neither of them looking at one another

"In situations like this sometimes I actually miss Luna" Raye smiled glancing in Serena`s direction

"I don't" Serena replied "She would just take your side and say something like "Oh Serena you must be more careful after all you are the future queen of the world and queens don't act like the way you are acting!". Serena then crossed her arms while Raye just started laughing "What`s so funny" Serena replied

"Sorry it just you sounded just like Luna then" Raye smiled. Serena gave a small smile

"I guess i was overeacting" the blonde scout admitted "It`s just it wasn't just you it was Mina. Lita and Amy as well. But i`m just glad they didn't ask Lita" she smiled as she thought of her brown headed friend

"She would have said anybody who looks like her old boyfriend" Raye smiled "I don't know how Ray would have coped with that. The men`s attitudes here though drive me mad call about sexist!" she glared up at the ceiling as she spoke

"I know!" Serena nodded in unison "Chris is the only one of the three who seems ok. I don't know what Alex sees in Gene though" she was stopped however by Raye holding a hand up

"Hang on a minute" she grinned "They like each other!" she exclaimed

"Have you not seen their reactions" Serena grinned "i thought it was just me but I had a word with Luigi the other day and he seems to agree as well. Then I spoke to Mina because of her being the scout of love and she can sense the vibes off them"

"Not much difference than it was with you and Darien" Raye smirked. Serena was about to add something else to that comment when there was a slight knock on the door

"Come in?" Serena paused but was relieved when it was only Mina

"I just came to see how you were" Mina glanced at her fellow blonde scout who nodded

"I`m fine" she replied "I guess you were all just overacting as you don't want anyone to find out our secret. And I kinda understand but ill be more careful in future"

"Actually I think Shaz has figured it out" Mina replied "You remember back at the other battle well she said something to you Serena when you were transformed about its pretty cool how you save the world. Plus she`s brainy as well so it wouldn't have took her that long to have figured things out"

"Shaz wouldn't say anything though" Serena argued the point "I would be more worried if somebody like Ray or even Gene found out"

"Like you said Serena we need to be more careful in future. What would happen if the media found out" Raye added with a shudder. Mina said her goodbyes and left the flat leaving Serena and Raye alone. But what they didn't know was that a male with blonde hair was outside Alex`s bedroom window listening in to their conversations

"Once I trap Alex and Gene they will have to show their transformations for sure" he cackled before he jumped up off the window ledge and started running at a quick pace from the opposite end of where Luigis was.

(Meanwhile back in Japan Amara and Michelle were checking over some case notes in case they could pick up on something that would connect what had happened to Serena and the rest of the inner scouts)

"I know I shouldn't be but I`m worried Amara" Michelle sighed glancing across at her partner "Its been over a week and still none of them have recovered. I know its only been a day for Mina but for Serena, Darien and Raye its been over a week. Surely there must be some sign of recovery"

"Michelle you know I`m not a doctor" Amara laughed causing Michelle to give her a small glare but only a small one as that wasn't really in her nature "But I`m sure they will get better in time to come. After all the battles that we have faced and all of of us have come through them"

"I suppose" Michelle sighed playing with her aqua blue hair "But it doesn't stop me worrying that`s all", Suddenly Amara gasped and grabbed hold of Michelles hand

"Look at this" she replied. The information that Amara had found consisted of a woman called Angel who had been found unconscious with many of the same symptoms that Serena and the others had but she had managed a full recovery in the nearby Juban hospital

"Do you think we should pay her a visit?" Michelle glanced at her partner who gave her a sharp nod

"Can`t hurt" she replied clicking the printer icon and loading the paper in the printer. Luna and Artemis then jumped up onto the table

"Be careful though" Luna glanced at the older two girls "This could be a trap after all"

"Yeah" Amara nodded"We know" as she glanced at Michelle as she spoke

"We wil come with you" Artemis nodded "Just as a backup in case things go wrong. After all you two and Setsuna are the only scouts we have left until Serena and the inners recover"

"Should Setsuna come" Michelle spoke. Amara just shrugged her shoulders

"She has too much work on but I don't think she should be told just in case something does happen and we need her for backup" the blonde headed scout replied. Luna and Artemis nodded as that sounded like a good backup plan. Michelle and Amara then switched off the computer and walked out of them room with the two cats placed under her arms as plushes leaving then unconscious bodies of the five scouts plus Darien alone. None of them noticed the darkening sky as they both climbed into Amara`s red sports car and drove down the road towards the hospital

(Gene and Alex slammed the doors of CID as they strode in bickering about something. There had been a break in at a petrol station that night and the only witness was a young girl who was on the counter that night but couldn't remember a thing much to Gene`s annoyance)

"Maybe she couldn't remember Gene" Alex replied "Maybe everything went by in a blur or maybe you were so hard on her then she chose not to remember" she glared at Gene

"Yeah and maybe I have two split personalities"" Gene strode into his office and slammed the door in Alex`s face. Alex sighed as she walked across to Shaz who was busy typing something up on the typewriter

"Honestly sometime I don't know whenever to kiss that man or punch him" Alex replied as she sat on the edge of Shaz`s desk. Shaz looked up at the amount of paperwork she was typing up and noticed Alex was there

"Morning Mam" she grinned "i didn't notice you come in the station this morning. Me and Chris came in earlier but hes in the lost and found and I have no idea where Ray is" she glanced across at Alex who was spaced out in a trance. "Mam?" Shaz prodded Alex with her pencil "Are you there?"

"Huh?" Alex broke out from her trance and glanced at Shaz "Oh sorry Shaz i have no idea what I`m doing" she smiled "What were you saying then?" she glanced at the essex girl

"Nothing much only that I got this piece of paper through a few hours ago" Shaz handed Alex a piece of paper which Alex scanned. Suddenly her eyes lit up and she grinned at Shaz

"Thanks for that Shaz" she grinned as she ran across to Genes office and lightly knocked on the door

"Come in" a voice barked but then glowered when he saw it was Alex "Oh its you Bolly" he replied "What brilliant new ideas have you come up with this time"

"Shaz gave me this" Alex cooly said giving Gene the message that Shaz had just given her. Gene quickly scanned the message and let out a low whistle

"So somebody has a new lead" he replied "Time for us to do some work Bolly" he replied as he grabbed his jacket and walked out of his office

"Shaz keep an eye out for anything suspicious and tell Ray hes in charge when he returns" Gene shouted as him and Alex shut the door to CID behind

"Wonder what those two are up to" Chris glanced at Shaz as he returned from Lost and Found

"Beats me" Shaz shrugged "But knowing those two it will be nothing but trouble"

(Amara and Michelle ran down the corridors of the local hospital after hearing a loud bang from one of the hospital rooms. They had asked one of the nurses where Angel was and she had told them but then the explosion happened)

"I hope all the other patients are ok" Michelle whispered as she ran her boots clipping the ground in her Sailor Neptune uniform. Amara scoffed as she ran next to her partner

"Course they will be" the blonde scout murmured "In fact it might be a false alarm and we didn't need to transform after all. It might be a fire alarm or something like that"

"Just be careful ok" Luna whispered as her and Artemis jumped off and ran to hide in another corner. Amara and Michelle opened the door of the room where the attack took place and stared in horror as a tall blonde female was standing there wheedling a stick around in her hands

"Your Angel" Michelle gasped in shock standing there

"So it was a false alarm after all" Amara muttered under her breath. Angel heard what Amara was saying and winked

"Yes" she drawled walking towards the two outer scouts "You see I had this idea along with my twin brother Alistair that it would be a good idea for us to be transported to the 80s and then have one of the monsters attack the inner scouts one by one"

"So it was you who attacked Serena and the others" Michelle gasped in shock. Angel nodded

"However they got wind of my plans and attacked me sending me back here. However I thought that if I could contact the outer scouts and get rid of you while Alistair could get rid of the inners then transport back to Tokyo then the world would be a more happier place" she smiled sweetly at Amara and Michelle but Amara wasn't taking that. Instead she launched straight at Angel but a single attack from the enemy sent both Amara and Michelle straight back

"She`s tough ill give her that" Michelle whispered to her partner

"So now i think ill send you back to wherever you came from" Angel smirked as she raised her arms and prepared to unleash an attack when all of a sudden

"Deadly Scream" a voice was heard and something flew out of the window and hit Angel`s staff out of her hands

"Setsuna!" Amara and Michelle grinned as they noticed their friend standing there. The three of them all stared at Angel as she started to feel most uncomfortable

(Meanwhile Alex and Gene had reached the petrol station where they had got the message for them to meet the person who had information for them)

"I`m telling you Bolly this looks like a wind up to me" Gene muttered as he sat in the Quattro

"Just give it a few minutes" Alex smiled. Suddenly they noticed a blonde headed male walking towards the petrol station looking mostly confused. Alex then got out of the Quattro and walked towards the male

"Excuse me" she smiled gently at the male "Can I help you for something. You see we are police officers and we received a message that somebody was waiting here for information. Somebody called Alistair?". As Alistair heard his name he grabbed hold of Alex and pushed her to the ground as he transformed into his monster form grinning evilly as he did so. Alex tried to fight it but he was too strong and she collapsed to the ground

"Alex!" Gene yelled getting out of the Quattro but then stopped as he noticed the monster standing there "Who the hell are you and what have you done to Alex!" he exclaimed not noticing that he had used Alex`s name and not a nickname like her usually did

"Mr Hunt" the monster smirked "It`s so nice to meet you. Lets me take you to the same place where your friend is" he smirked. Just as he was about to grab Gene`s shirt and take his energy a rose and a ball of energy let loose the grip on Gene`s shirt. Gene then collapsed on the ground next to Alex and Alistair turned back around to see the five sailor scouts along with Tuxedo Mask standing there

"How dare you try and attack two good police offers who try and keep the peace for people" Sailor Mercury said out loud

"They are also two good and kind people who don't dare have this happen to them" Sailor Jupiter replied

"I know that Gene can be a bit mouthy sometimes" Sailor Venus was about to say but she was interrupted by Sailor Mars

"But he has a good kind heart really" Sailor Mars said

"So in the name of the moon" Sailor Moon said

"We shall punish you" the five scouts chorused. Alistair just smirked as he looked at the five scouts and Tuxedo Mask. A snapshot then formed as in the same picture we could see Amara Michelle and Setsuna glaring at Angel. A battle was about to be formed but who was about to win the war especially as they were both in two different dimensions

Who will win the war?.Tune in next time to find out


	8. The mystery ends

I do not own Ashes to Ashes or Sailor Moon. Everything that is owned by them belongs to their respective companies.

Yeah i know I said it was going to be a week but I got sidetracked again with Christmas and other things. But as an goodbye to 2009 im going to do the final chapter to this fic. But don't worry there`s going to be another Sailor Moon fic in the pipeline but a proper Sailor Moon one this time not a crossover. I have got the bug, anyway hope you enjoy it and Happy 2010

The real connection

Chapter 8: The mystery ends

(The five scouts and Tuxedo Mask stood face to face with Alistair when all of a sudden an lightening bolt flew through the air and struck Alistair`s arm who jumped up and down in pain. This gave Serena and Darien time to run across to Alex who was slowly opening her eyes)

"Gene" she mumbled opening her brown eyes but stopped when she saw Serena "Serena is that you?" she croaked looking shocked

"Its me" Serena nodded looking quite embarrassed scratching her neck "Are you ok?" she glanced at Alex who nodded trying to stand up but then fell back down to the ground holding her leg

"Don`t move!" Serena exclaimed "Wait till Darien comes back from checking Gene then he will make a full diagnosis on you". Alex looked confused until she noticed a tall black clad male checking Gene

"So that`s" she trailed off looking at Serena who was grinning "So when you said that at Luigis" she paused and glared at Serena who was laughing "It`s not that funny you know" she remarked before clutching her leg

"Sorry" Serena smiled "But for a police officer you aren't that quick to pick up on things". She then smiled as Darien came running back and kneeled down next to Alex and Serena

"He`s got a concussion so after the battle has ended were going to have to take him to hospital" Darien informed Alex "Looks like the energy took a lot out of him."

"Your taller than I imagined" Alex breathed out glancing at Darien who then looked at Serena confused. Serena then gave the brown headed woman a glare as if to say stop flirting with my boyfriend

"I guess we better get back to the battle" Darien informed Serena who nodded and the two super heroes ran back to the battle leaving Alex alone with Gene and her thoughts

"What`s the update?" Sailor Moon glanced at Mercury who was scanning Alistair with her micro computer

"He`s strong" the blunette nodded "But if Mars and Jupiter keep using their attacks im sure that we will be able to get through to him"

"Is that true" Alistair smirked as he dodged another attack from Mars who cursed underneath her breath "Well I`m sorry to say that as long as you are still unconscious at home theh you wont be going anywhere quickly. And if my girlfriend Angel has anything to do with things then she will soon put things straight!" the blonde headed male replied as he threw a ball of energy at the five scouts and Tuxedo Mask but they all dodged it. Alex just sat there watching the battle her mouth open

(Meanwhile back in Tokyo Michelle Amara and Setsuna were trying to do to Angel as what the other five scouts and Tuxedo Mask were doing to Alistair back in 1982, trying to defeat Angel)

"World Shaking!" Amara yelled as she sent her attack straight towards Angel but she jumped onto one of the hospital beds and the attack blasted one of the hospital walls

"Deep submerge!" Michelle yelled using her attack to send a blue green sphere shaped like Neptune towards Angel but again the blonde headed woman dodged the attack smirking as she did so at the three scouts

"What do we have to do to defeat her!" Amara yelled pulling her blonde bangs out of her eyes as she spoke her eyes blazing with anger at Angel

"We just have to be calm" Setsuna nodded "But ill give it a try" the green headed scout smiled "Dead Scream" she replied using the garnet Rod to fire a purple ball of energy at Angel. It struck her and a cloud of dust surrounded the enemy

"Is this it?" Michelle whispered gripping hard on Amaras hand. Amara shrugged glancing at the cloud of smoke. The smoke then disappeared leaving Angel grinning manically at the three scouts

"it didn't even leave a scratch on her!" Amara exclaimed angrily glaring hard at Angel "Right thats it. World" she was about to send another World shaking at Angel when Michelle spun her around and glanced hard at her partner

"But something worked" she said softly letting go of Amaras hand which flopped at her side "Maybe it was something to do with the garnet rod. If we used our talismans"

"And put them together then maybe we might have a chance" Amara finished the sentence off and started nodding. Just then Michelles mirror and Amaras sword came out of nowhere and placed themselves at the feet of their owners

"So is that it" Angel smiled "Am I going to have to come over there and defeat you myself" the blonde woman stood up and was just about to move towards the three scouts when Setsuna got out her rod and pointed it at Angel

"Submerge reflection!" Sailor Neptune yelled sending a powerful wave of water towards Angel

"Space Sword Blaster!" Sailor Uranus yelled using her sword to break through Angel

"Dead Scream!" Sailor Pluto said quietly using the rod to fire purple energy at Angel. The three attacks sent themselves at Angel and struck the blonde girl straight in the chest. She began to scream and curse as she was deleted into pieces

"Your friends wont be so lucky!" she exclaimed as she disappeared into the atmosphere. AS the dust settled Amara, Michelle and Setsuna looked at one another

"Is that it?" Michelle whispered

"I`m not sure"Amara replied "We better still be on our guard". Come on we better go back to the flat and check if the other scouts have woken up

(Meanwhile back in 1982 Serena, Raye, Amy, Lita Mina and Darien were still trying to battle Alistair but with no success. Suddenly Amy pointed and noticed he was half fading away)

"What`s that all about?" Raye mused as she pulled up one of her sleeves on her arms

"Well let`s find out shall we" Mina said excitedly ready to shoot one of her attacks at Alistair when Darien pulled her arm much to the blonde scouts annoyance

"Maybe we should wait until we know what we are doing" Darien said quietly to Mina who just pulled a face but agreed with the black haired man. However Alistair just grinned as he came back into view and grinned at the scouts

"Did you really think that you could get rid of me so easily" he snarled at the five scouts and Tuxedo Mask "Your more pathetic than I realised"

"That must have been a glitch" Lita whispered to Amy who nodded "But what are we going to do about Gene and Alex. We need to get them to an hospital quickly before we do anything else"

"Darien you can take care of that cant you" Serena whispered to Darien who nodded. He ran across to the petrol station without Alistair noticing he had gone and quickly detransformed. He then ran across to the nearest pay phone and phoned an ambulance. Meanwhile the scouts carried on attacking Alistair but he still managed to destroy every attack that came his way

"Maybe if we try using all our attacks at once like we use Sailor Teleport" Mina suggested. The four scouts all turned around and stared at the blonde scout who wasn't known much for her good ideas

"That's a very good idea Mina" Amy said warmly and Mina blushed

"Ill go first then shall I while hes distracted" Raye suggested . The other four scouts nodded and Raye prepared herself for attack "Mars Flame Sniper!" she yelled

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury was the next to shoot her attack into the mix

"Jupiter thunder crash!" Lita yelled using her electricity to swerve itself into the fire and the water

"Crescent Beam!" Sailor Venus yelled using little yellow beams to sizzle and bubble themselves into the mix. Finally Sailor Moon arrived pointing her wand at Alistair

"You have gone too far this time Alistair!" the blonde headed female gave a steely glare at the blonde headed male "Moon Sceptor Elimination!" she yelled pointing her stick at Alistair as the other four attacks swam towards the wand and fired itself at Alistair. They all shot themselves at Alistair and hit the blonde male straight in the chest

"AHHHHHHH" he yelled as he dissolved into pieces. The five scouts all waited until he had disappeared then de transformed

"Is that it?" Serena wondered "Can we go home now!" she yelled to the sky

"Maybe we have to wait until Gene and Alex get safely home first" Raye glanced at Serena who just bobbed her tongue out at the raven headed girl. Suddenly an ambulance siren was heard and Serena and the rest of the other scouts saw Darien directing the ambulance driver towards Gene with Alex hobbling beside her

"Ill contact Ray, Chris and Shaz and tell them to make their way to the hospital" Amy noted. Serena nodded watching the scene that was unfolding before her eyes

(Alex walked up to Serena and Darien her arm in plaster but everything else seemed ok)

"Raye and the rest of the girls are keeping Chris, Ray and Shaz informed" she smiled at the couple sitting down next to Serena "Gene is ok but hes just being kept in just for observation. I mean if you hadn't turned up like you had" the brown headed girl trailed off

"Don`t think like that" Serena glared at Alex "We are just doing what we came for" she smiled

"So I guess your going back to where you came from" Alex sighed looking down at the ground "I wish I could go back home and see my daughter again by the way this is going it be 1983" she gave a sharp laugh as Darien embraced her. Alex had informed Serena and Darien about her plight as they had informed Alex about the Sailor Scouts

"You will see her soon" Darien nodded "You will have my word on that"

"Thanks Darien" Alex smiled slowly standing up on her feet as a nurse came round the corner

"Mr Hunt will see you now Miss Drake" the nurse informed Alex who nodded and walked round the corner to the bed. Raye, Amy, Lita and Mina came back round the corner and stood by Serena and Darien as they slowly disappeared from view. A slight wind blew the curtains of the hospital but apart from that nobody really noticed a thing . Serena then opened her eyes in Tokyo and looked round the room

"Im back!" she exclaimed pulling on her meatballs "And my hairstyle is back again" she grinned

"Serena?" a voice was heard and Rini came running into the room followed by Luna, Artemis, Setsuna, Michelle and Amara

"Oh Serena I thought you had gone forever" Luna embraced her partner

"I thought I was a goner for a bit there" Serena smiled letting go off Rini who ran into the other room to see Darien "But once i knew you three had defeated Angel there was no stopping us"

"You knew" Setsuna gave a wry smile as Serena started to tell the outer scouts , the cats and Rini what had happened. Meanwhile in 1982 Alex was just telling Gene when she walked out of the room and noticed Serena and the rest of the scouts had gone

"Do you think we will see them again?" Shaz glanced at the older woman who gave a small shrug

"Who knows Shaz" she replied "Maybe one day in the future" as she and Shaz went back to Genes bedside she could have sworn she saw a bit of blue hair sticking up from one of the nurses caps

Ill like to thank everyone who has read or reviewed this fic. Its my first time writing a Sailor Moon or an Ashes fic and its a lot harder than it imagines. So thank you for that my next one might be in a bit so stay tuned for that and happy 2010


End file.
